Percy, God of the Hunt
by The Produca
Summary: Percy, Godly son of Poseidon, is the Minor God of the Hunt, and has never set a single foot on Olympus in his short life. But now he has to meet the twelve Olympian Gods, not anger any of them, deal with the Goddess of the Hunt, and fight an Earth-bound primordial that's out for revenge. Who knew his life would go from good to horrible in a matter of one year?
1. I Go Hunting

"Perseus," my father said, and smiled at me. "It is time for me to take you to Olympus." he said happily, happy about finally being able to show off his first and only son. I automatically smiled in return, but inside I was raging with nervousness. I was going to go in front of the twelve _Olympian _Gods. The most powerful beings on Earth.

"Calm down Perseus, you'll be fine. It's not like their going to kill you, and who knows you might even be able to get along with Artemis." he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and his sea green eyes showed they believed in me. "Now come on, son, we do not want to be late." I nodded, and changed into my Godly form, feeling the power rush out of me, and suddenly we were on Olympus.

I stared in awe at the beautiful buildings. In front of us was a market, and people were asking me to buy ambrosia, and other things. Around the market were temples, they were small, but still elegant, so I guessed they were for the Minor Gods. Although, I did remember my father saying they separated the Gods by their domains, so the war Gods were together, and the sea Gods were together, and so on.

My father looked over at me and smiled, "beautiful isn't it?" he asked, and I nodded dumbly. All the minor Gods were staring at me, some with interest, and some with something I couldn't quite identify. Those ones were creeping me out.

"Come son, best not keep my brother waiting." he said, and began walking walking through the market. A few minor Gods kept coming up to me, and asking me on a date, a few times there were even some guys, but I just shook my head politely and gave them my most dazzling smile. That seemed to make it worse, as some of them fainted.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we left the market, thank the Gods. My father had a smirk on his face, but otherwise showed no sign that he had seen all that. I see how it is.

Anyways, he led me up to a building that stood away from the other ones. It was bigger, and looked like it could house most of Olympus combined, or twelve huge Olympian Gods. You know, either one.

My father walked leisurely up the steps, as if he had all the time in the world, with a small smile on his face. I knew he was doing this just to make me more nervous. When we _did _arrive at the door to the Throne Room, he stopped and turned to me.

"Just remember I'm proud of you son, no matter what." and with that we stepped in. Almost immediately I was overwhelmed by the sheer power in the room. Each God radiated enough power to destroy me, but the power wasn't harmful or dangerous, just neutral.

Poseidon immediately grew to about twenty feet in size, and walked to his throne on the right of Zeus, who was glaring at his brother. "Thank you, for joining us brother." he growled, and his blue eyes flashed with electricity.

I looked at the other Gods, and felt self-conscious. Each one was staring at me with piercing eyes, almost as if they were mentally dissecting me. My eyes were drawn to one God, Goddess actually, she had long auburn hair with silver streaks here and there, as if the moon had taken some of its silver light, and put it on her. Her silver eyes held a tint of gold, like the full moon, and she radiated calmness and serenity.

If I listened closely I could also hear the Call of the Wild. A beautiful song that flowed together, coming from all the animals of the wild. It soothed me, and for a second I felt like I wasn't surrounded by Olympian Gods, but only for a second.

"I present to you, family, my son, Perseus, God of Tides, Tracking, Senses, and the minor God of the Hunt." My father said with pride evident in his voice. At this Lady Artemis' eyes narrowed, and her piercing stare turned into a glare.

"God of the Hunt?" she asked menacingly, and even though her voice was scary and I felt a shiver go through me at it, it was still beautiful.

"Minor, Lady Artemis," I said, and stepped forward. Her eyes widened at my voice, but they soon narrowed into her scary glare. I stepped in front of her, and bowed deeply. "And I am very honored to have that title, and mean absolutely no disrespect by it." I said, head still down, and voice full of respect and reverence. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Poseidon smile, and wink at Zeus, who just rolled his eyes.

"Stand up, _boy, _a hunter does not bow to another hunter." she growled, and I immediately shot up. I knew she couldn't kill me, but she could send me to Tartaurus, and I didn't want that. Plus, she was just flat out scary.

I went to stand by my Father's side, and the rest of the meeting went on pretty boringly. They talked about the latest Olympian politics, and discussed where my palace would be, which would be right beside Artemis'. She didn't look to happy about that, but she didn't object.

When the meeting was finally done, my father grew down to normal size, and motioned for me to follow him. Which, of course, I did. I followed him to what I guessed was the hunting Gods' palaces, but there was only one.

It sorta looked like the temple dedicated to Artemis in Ephesus**,** it had columns all around it, and there was no roof, probably to let the moon in. The palace/temple gave off an ethereal silver glow, that oddly resembled the moon's shine.

"Your palace will be going next to hers. Right about here." He said, and stopped about two to three hundred feet away. He snapped his fingers, and a palace appeared, it was smaller than Artemis', but none the less it called to me just like the ocean or the hunt.

It was pure marble, but diamonds, and emeralds were melded in here and there. It was surrounded by water, with a sand bridge going through so people could get to it with out getting wet, and the water surrounding it was a beautiful ocean blue. Fish were swimming through it and I could hear their constant chatter.

"This is so cool, thank you so much, Father." I said, and reached down to put my hand in the water. It was the perfect temperature, and the water relaxed me.

"I am glad you like it. Now I will leave you to get settled in, but if you need anything just come to my palace, and we'll see if we can get it for you." I nodded absentmindedly, and I saw a flash as he disappeared.

"Hello Perseus," a cold voice snapped from next to me, making my head shoot up. Artemis stood next to me, her auburn hair blowing in the gentle wind, and her silver eyes let nothing show.

"Hello, Lady Artemis." I said, and bowed deeply to her.

She sighed, and I just knew she was rolling her eyes. "We've been over this Perseus. Do not bow to me." she said, and her voice held annoyance.

"Of course, Milady. Now what is it you need?" I asked, and stared into her beautiful silver eyes.

"I decided that if you are to carry a title such as the God of the Hunt, then I want to test your skills. I want to make sure you are worthy of it, and not just a stupid male that isn't even worth my time." her brow furrowed, as if disgusted by the thought.

"Of course, but what, exactly, do you mean by test my skills?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by me.

"We, are going hunting." she said, and suddenly we were in a forest not to far from Olympus. "Find me something to hunt, O' God of Tracking." she said sarcastically and I nodded, closing my eyes.

In my minds eye I could see a map, it showed my people's essences/power. For example, Artemis was a bright silvery-gold dot right in the middle of the map, which was because she was standing next to me, and there was a demigod about twenty miles away from where we stood, a child of Athena if the color of their dot was any guess. Mortals didn't show up, I didn't know exactly why, but I thought it was because they didn't have enough power to show up on my map, although, if I did focus on one specific human I could find them pretty easily.

Anyways, about fifty miles north of us was a pack of hell hounds. Perfect. "Follow me, Milady." I said, and took off running and jumping through trees. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the weapon that I wanted to appear. There was a slight tugging in my gut and a small flash, and suddenly I was holding my blue bow, and a quiver of blue arrows appeared on my back.

Everything was a blur to me as I ran, I was focused on only one thing. My prey. I could vaguely hear Artemis behind me, but the rush of the Hunt was to intoxicating, just as it always was. The wind rushing through my hair, and the scent of my prey ahead of me made my whole body tense, but excited. Then suddenly I stopped, Artemis over shot me by a few meters, but she quickly came back, glaring at me.

"Why'd we stop?" she asked, her silver eyes seemed happy and excited. I figured she had had the same feeling as me.

"Because if we had stopped later you would have given us away." I said, and she glared. "Now, let's go, they're not that far away." I jumped up and on to the nearest tree branch. Artemis quickly followed me, and together we began jumping and swinging through trees, excited to take down our pray.

It didn't take very long for us to arrive in the small clearing where the hell hounds were, and once we found it we jumped onto the branch nearest to the hell hounds, and knelt down.

"So, did I get an A?" I asked, and reached back to grab an arrow. Artemis didn't say anything, her silver eyes were now a deep gold color like the waxing moon, and she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

So yeah, she didn't answer, but she did load bow, and take aim at the farthest hell hound. The pack was rather small, only having five members, which made me sorta sad. I knew I would only get to kill two of them.

I lifted my fingers, and in seconds one hell hounds was now golden dust. Artemis did the same thing, and I quickly knocked another arrow in my bow. I easily took aim, and let the arrow fly, just as Artemis did.

"You can take the last one." I whispered, and she once again took aim as she prepared to shoot. I watched her, wishing I could use my bow with the easy grace that she did.

I only saw a sliver glint as she released her arrow, but as golden dust fell softly to the ground, I allowed my bow to disappear. "Perhaps you are worthy of your title." she said, and she actually seemed to be contemplating it.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis. Coming from you it is a true complement." I said honestly, and she nodded.

"Let us return to Olympus, but we will have to do this again Perseus." I smiled triumphantly, and watched as she transformed into her Godly form, and disappeared in a silver light. I stared at the spot she just was for a few seconds, before turning, and surveying the surrounding forest.

Everything was quiet, not even the trees were making a sound. It was as if the world had stopped for a second, and I felt a power coming from the Earth that I had never felt before, something much more powerful than any Olympian. It was gone as quickly as it had come though, and once again the Earth began moving.

I frowned, and looked over the trees once again for anything that might have caused such a disturbance, but when I found nothing, I disappeared in a soft green light.

I appeared on Olympus, and felt the small amount of unease in my body leave to be replaced by uncertain happiness. I slowly walked down the crowded streets, ignoring the girls who asked me out, and just thinking.

The whole thing with the Earth had been weird, but I felt like I had experienced it once before. I searched my Godly mind for anything of any use, but found nothing. Only a slight sense of deja vu. I shook my head, and sat down roughly on a bench in the Olympian Gardens.

The silver moonlight from above me was somehow soothing, and I felt my body relaxing. I tried to ignore it, but Olympus wasn't the place I wanted to be. I mean sure I liked Olympus, but it wasn't _home._ The only place that was my home was the sea, or maybe the forest.

I was a God, and I didn't want to go running back to my father after my first day, no first few _hours, _on Olympus. I didn't want to look like a wimp.

I sighed, and buried my head in my hands. I felt the usual slight pain build up in my legs, that meant that I should just stop thinking, and do what I do best. Which is to say, hunting. I willed myself into my Godly formed, and picked a forest near a fairly big monster, perhaps a pack of hell-hounds, or some Empousai.

I closed my eyes, and breathed in the scent of fresh trees, not tainted with mortal filth. I willed my bow to appear in my hands, and felt my legs tense of their own accord. Then, I was off, running faster than I had with Artemis, towards my prey. I could _feel _them up in front of me, their aura giving off the usual demonicness.

I didn't feel like using my bow this time, so I willed it to disappear, and made my trusty, Celestial Bronze sword, Riptide, appear in my hand. I charged through the last row of trees, and jumped into the air.

I spun my sword, and dived downwards into one of the Empousai's heads, my sandals were made with Celestial bronze on the bottom, and I felt the usual rush I got when I killed my prey. I slashed the one that was coming up behind me, and grabbed the other one's face with my hand. I felt water forming in it, before I allowed the Empousai to shoot backwards with a sword of water in its chest.

Then I made an arrow appear in my hand, and I threw it at her. I smirked as two Empousai charged at me with Celestial Bronze spears in their hands, before easily jumping into the air. They crashed into each other, and I looked down to see golden dust falling to the ground.

I landed on the ground, and stared into the Empousai's red eyes. The things were soulless so they gave nothing away, but I swear I saw fear in their depths. I hesitated, but only slightly before I buried Riptide hilt-deep in her chest. Monsters didn't deserve mercy.

That was the last one, and I watched, feeling a twisted happiness as the dust fell to the ground. The rush faded though, and I scowled in disgust, to this day I'm really not sure if I was disgusted with myself, or the monsters, but at that moment I didn't care.

** So, what do you guys think? I think it's pretty different, but that might be just me. I'm sort of sick of the Guardian of the Hunt stories, and one day when I had nothing to do this story happened. Don't get me wrong, I love Starblade's Guardian of the Hunt story, but most of the other ones are just getting old. No offense to anybody who wrote one, there is just so many of them now.**

** Little fun fact for you guys, Artemis doesn't hate men yet, that won't happen until after she meets Orion and they go through that whole fiasco. And since she doesn't hate men quiet yet the Hunters also won't be coming in until later.**

** Anyways, tell me what ya think, loved it, hate it, you're choice, just review and tell me. **


	2. I meet Mother Earth, sort of

**1 year later**

I breathed in a deep breath, the fresh air of the forest entering my nostrils, and relaxing my whole body like I was getting a massage. My sharp ears were listening for any noises, anything that would give my opponent away. I was determined to find her. A normal person would have given up, but I was to stubborn, and I didn't want her to have the bragging rights that me giving up would give her.

I wasn't allowed to use my powers over tracking for this, but I was using every other power I had. My senses were magnified to ten times more than a normal Gods, and as the God of Hunting I was trying to find something to hunt.

My eyes shot open as I felt a presence closing in on me, and I turned to intercept a well-placed kick that probably would have smashed my face in. I smirked up at Artemis, and tightened my grip on her ankle, before turning on my heel and sending her flying like a sack of potatoes.

Artemis blasted through two trees, and I heard a low thump as she hit the third one. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing, and instead slid into a defensive position. I knew Artemis wouldn't be to happy about my throwing her like that, and although it would make the fight a lot more fun since an angry Artemis usually meant certain death, an angry Artemis was also very scary.

I mean, sure she couldn't kill me, but let's face it, Artemis was an Olympian Goddess, which meant no matter how strong I got I would never be able to beat her. Well, perhaps I could if we weren't using any powers, but with powers, which was what we were doing at the moment, I had no chance.

Anyways, I frowned as I heard no sounds coming from Artemis, she couldn't have actually been hurt by that could she? I waited a few more seconds before slowly beginning to walk forward, staying in my defensive position of course, but stopped as I heard a soft _shing! _Sound coming from the direction Artemis was.

I couldn't tell exactly what the sound was, but I had a feeling it was a sword, and I slowly began walking backwards. Now, I'm not exactly a pro when it comes to identifying weapons by their sounds, but when I heard a dull _thwack_ sound I immediately turned and tried to begin running. Tried being the key word in that last sentence.

I grunted as a blunt-tipped arrow hit me straight in the head, and I was sent flying down to the hard, packed-in dirt of the forest with an 'oomph'. That was a total cheap shot, I don't care what you say.

I didn't have time to comment on her cheap-ness as I felt her presence above me, and I rolled over to see her floating in the air, her normal hunting knives in her hands. My eyes widened, and I felt a slight tugging in my gut as Riptide appeared.

Celestial Bronze met, sword on knives, and I grunted as she pushed Riptide down and against me, well tried to push Riptide down. My hand trembled, and I could tell that she either wanted to end it right there, or she wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp for throwing her through some trees.

I wasn't sure which one was better.

I stared into her cold silver eyes, and focused my entire being on them. It would be hard to do since she was an Olympian, but if I concentrated hard enough I could probably make her go blind, if only for a few seconds. A few _precious _seconds to be exact.

I felt sweat bead on my forehead, weather it was because of the knives that I was just barely managing to keep from impaling me or the fact that I was using so much power I didn't know, but as I watched, Artemis' eyes became distant and her brow knit in confusion. The pressure on Riptide eased and I knew that my plan had worked.

I hit Artemis' foot with my leg, hoping she would be disoriented enough not to be able to catch herself, and smirked triumphantly as she stumbled backwards.

"Percy!" she screamed, and I couldn't help but release a laugh as she reached, blindly, towards me. Normally, I would have been afraid of her, but she was blind, Artemis, the mighty Goddess of the Hunt was blind. I'm sure you would have momentarily forgotten about your fear, and watch her instead, too.

"When I get my hands on you..." she trailed off as she reached around for anything that could guide her.

"Good luck with that, O' Great Goddess of the Hunt." I said sarcastically, I probably shouldn't have been taunting her, but I just couldn't resist jibing at her a little.

"Percy, I swear to myself that if you don't give me my vision back I'm going to have every wild animal in this forest maul you until your 'pretty little face' is nothing more than bruises and scratches." I could hear the air quotes around her 'pretty little face' bit.

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked, but then I remembered that she didn't need to see, to control stuff in _her _domain. "Oh, right." I said, just as her eyes became focused and cold once again.

"I gave you your eyesight back." I said, and gave her my cheeriest smile. Her silver eyes glared in return, and I winced as her hunting knives, once again, appeared in her hands. The Celestial Bronze weapons were truly a sight to behold, short but elegant, stretching to just past her elbows, it would probably be an honor to die by their blades, but I didn't plan to die, honor or no.

"No you didn't." she growled, and lunged at me, her silver eyes full of murderess rage.

"Okay, so maybe your right, but that doesn't mean you have to-." I stopped as I met her blade with Riptide, sparks flew around us, and I hissed as I felt a sharp pain in my side. How could I have forgotten about her other knife?

I pushed her roughly away with Riptide, before jumping up and onto the nearest tree branch, putting space in between us so I could give her a proper glare.

"I win," she said triumphantly, and I glared at her. Her knives disappeared from her hands, and I found myself slightly at ease as that happened, if she attacked I would have a lot more time to block her.

"That's great and all, but you cheat-." I was cut off as a sudden crack of thunder rang though my over-sensitive ears, and a lightning bolt shot out of Olympus. I watched with slight amazement as the blue streak of lightning split up into multiple streaks, the lightning hitting the sky above, and rebounding around the sky, like there was a magical force field stopping it from going into outer-space.

"I must go, we shall continue this later, Percy." Artemis said, and I looked down at her to see she was glaring up at the lightning. "Lord Zeus has called the Olympians together." her silver eyes looked down at me, and her eyes met mine for just a second before she suddenly disappeared in a bright silver light.

I stared at the spot she use to be for a second, before slowly turning back to Olympus. The lightning had dissipated, but if Zeus had to do that to call all the Olympians than it must have been important, because he never would have drawn that much attention to Olympus.

I reluctantly turned away from Olympus, I wouldn't be able to hear what was going on from the two or so miles I was away from the palace, and I knew Artemis would tell me what was going on later anyways.

I jumped down from my tree, landing gracefully on the dirt-floor of the forest. Pain ran through my legs, telling me to get my butt in gear and get hunting, but as I closed my eyes to find something to hunt I found I couldn't focus on the monsters. I was to worried about what was happening on Olympus.

I knew Zeus was pretty dramatic and theatrical, but I didn't think he was would draw that much attention to Olympus unless it was super important, and besides that, Zeus normally would have had Hermes or Apollo go and get the other Gods. But as I stared at the golden lights of Olympus in the distance I got a strange feeling, my senses roared out of control, the animals in the surrounding forest began howling and screeching, and I covered my ears to stop the noises from getting in. Then, everything froze, the howls stopped in mid howl, and I felt my stomach drop.

The earth began shaking, but it was only the Earth, the trees staid in the same spot, not moving. I looked back down at the Earth, and even with my Godly balance and strength I found myself collapsing to the planet as it shook. Was it my father causing this quake?

I quickly decided that it wasn't him though, he never would have caused an earthquake that close to Olympus. Zeus would kill him if he did.

I felt my hands get wrapped in something gooey, and I looked down to see mud surrounding them, slowly making its way up my arms. I was sinking.

I quickly tried to pull my hands out of the mud, but found I couldn't, it was to strong. Something was controlling it, something was trying to get rid of me. I kicked my legs, or tried to at least seeing as they were covered in mud, and began struggling as much as I could. But all my struggling seemed to do was make me sink even further, and I groaned as I saw that there was nothing that I could try and latch on to, no sticks, no plants, nothing.

It's not like I could grab them anyways, but still...

My legs were fully covered now, it seemed as if the dirt had wanted to bring me down feet first, which was fine, the extra time gave me time to think.

What could I do? My brain was running in over-drive, trying to think of something, anything, that I could do to not only save myself, but to warn Olympus. They needed to know to be weary of the Earth, and I was starting to get a feeling in the pit of my stomach that the Earth Mother was behind all of this.

"Perseus." a soft voice suddenly said from below me, and I looked down, searching for a face or something that I could use to place a face to the voice. "Give up, I _will _have you." the voice was soft and whispery, almost as if it wasn't use to talking.

"Who are you?" I asked, and began struggling once again. I wasn't going to let that woman have me. Not without a fight at least.

"You know who I am, Perseus." the woman's voice was lulling, and Percy almost felt like giving up, and resting in her earthen hold.

"No," I said, and closed my eyes as I concentrated. I felt the usual rush of power that meant my true, Godly form was coming out, but as gold started to peek out of cracks that had formed in my skin I felt the dirt around me tighten considerably. She wasn't about to let me go.

"You will be mine, Spawn of the Sea, but until then, go and warn your precious Olympians. Tell them that they shall feel the wrath of the Earth." and with that my Godly form was fully released, a gold light surrounding me, and I flashed to Olympus as fast as I could.

I landed on the marble floors of the Throne Room with a low 'oomph, and let loose a groan. I was use to landing on my feet, so you can imagine it sort of hurt after landing on the hard floors, I mean seriously? Who makes floors that hard anyways?

There was no talking coming from the Gods around me, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. But as I stood up, I decided it was a bad thing, as Zeus was glaring at me with his electric blue eyes, and the lightning bolt in his hand was crackling with a little bit more energy than normal. I immediately hopped up upon seeing this, and bowed deeply to Zeus and my father, Poseidon.

My father said something, but I found I couldn't hear it, and I picked at my ears to clear them. Mud fell from my ears, and I stared in disgust at the ground, I had a high-tolerance for gross things, but I was pretty sure there was worms in the small piles of mud at my feet.

"That's gross." Aphrodite said, and I nodded in agreement. Aphrodite and I didn't agree on much, but that was pretty dang gross. I looked away from the dirt piles, and up at my father instead.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that, My Lord?" I asked, I knew I had to call him My Lord in front of the other eleven Olympians, my father may have been one of the most laid-back and relaxed Gods, but he had just as much pride as the others.

"What happened to you, Percy?" he asked, and I rubbed my ear against my shoulder to try and get more dirt out, how did the mud get in my ear anyways? My head didn't even go under.

"Um," as the God of senses the dirt in my ear was getting really annoying. "Well, it happened as soon as Lady Artemis left," and with that I began retelling what happened, adding as much detail as I could, because I knew every little thing could end up being big.

The Olympians were silent when I was done, nobody moved, I looked around at all of them. Finding a range of emotions as I did so, my father was scared although he was trying to hide it, and so were Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hera, heck even Hephaestus and Lord Zeus looked a little scared.

My eyes met Artemis', and I could see she was thinking of all the hunts we would have to go on because of this, and next to her, Athena's gray eyes were swirling like storms, and I just knew that she was coming up with battle plans and strategies.

On the other side of the room, Ares was smiling slightly, and in his flame-filled eyes I could almost see green explosions,(perhaps from Greek fire?) and the deaths that a war with Gaia would cause. Next to Ares, Apollo's clear blue eyes were staring straight ahead, searching for the future, and, for once, his playful demeanor that annoyed Artemis to no end was gone.

"Wait, I thought Gaia was like to powerful to stay awake or something long the lines of that." I said, and looked at my father for reassurance, but I was immediately disheartened to see that his green eyes were grim.

"That's true Percy, but I'm sure she has a few tricks up her sleeve that will throw us off. When Gaia wants something she'll stop at nothing, ever since we chopped Kronos up she's been bothering us, promising revenge." I had never seen my father's eyes so dull, and it almost scared me to see him this way.

"Well, maybe this is just another one of those threats." Artemis said, and I nodded to show my agreement.

"I fear not," Zeus said, and we all looked at him. His blue eyes were staring at nothing in particular, but it almost seemed like he was staring at all of us. "Gaia has never been able to swallow any of us, minor God or not. Just as I said earlier, we shall wait until the Winter Solstice to decide anything." Zeus raised his Master Bolt and it crackled with electricity once again. "Meeting dismissed." and with that he flashed out, Hera going with him.

I stared at his throne for a second before turning to my father who was scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"Father?" I asked, and the sea-green eyes that were so like mine looked down.

"Leave Percy, get some rest. We will discuss this at a later time." Poseidon gave me a small smile, before disappearing in a sea-breeze. The rest of the remaining Gods followed his lead, well except for Artemis and Apollo.

They looked at each other, the twin archers seeming to come to a decision through telepathy. Artemis looked over at me, and slid gracefully from her throne.

"Let's go for a hunt, shall we Percy?" she asked as she walked up to me, and I quickly nodded my affirmation. I needed a good hunt anyways.

"Sure, why not?"

** Hey Guys! All of your reviews made ms so happy! XD**

**To answer some questions:**

** Percy doesn't have a connection to the Earth, although he might later on. **

** I haven't decided if I want Artemis to love Orion, but Orion will die at some point in this story. **

** I haven't decided yet, but yes I might add the PJO series, I don't know how I would do it yet, but chances are it will be in there. Oh, and I don't care if you use a guest thing.**

** And to Avardsin, Percy won't go missing, but something else will happen that's quiet close to that. **

** And last, but certainly not least, DragonPrinceNaruto, you, are my first reviewer, and for that I thank you. **

**Anyways, my internet sucks, I have Midcontinent, and it cuts in and out some times, so it might be awhile between updates, it depends on how much Hermes loves me that day. **

**-The Produca**


	3. I get a SheDemon

I glared at the little grayish-black wolf in front of me, its yellow eyes were staring at me, and if I was being perfectly honest, it was probably winning our little stare down.

The wolf really hadn't done anything to me, well besides biting my hand, chewing on Riptide, and it had eaten about six of the fish in the little moat thing surrounding my palace. The six it ate also happened to be my favorite, the poor things couldn't even defend against the stupid wold.

I would have gotten rid of it the day I got it, but it was a gift from Artemis, and I didn't want her to kill me for killing her wolf. Although, I still blamed her for Bessie, a fish that looked like a cow, dyeing, it was to bad too, because Bessie was my favorite.

"Percy, don't tell me your still glaring at her." Artemis said as she walked into the clearing I was in. We were on a mission for Lord Zeus to scout out all of Greece and see if we could find anything on Gaia's plans, we had been through the whole southern side now and we still hadn't found anything. Well, we had found the stupid wolf, but it was of absolutely no help. Really, all it had done was slow us down since I had to go back to Olympus, and stop it from eating my fish.

"It's a little she-demon!" I exclaimed, and smirked as it blinked.

"Percy, it's an animal, and it's young. How is it suppose to now that it's doing something wrong?" the way Artemis said that made me feel pretty stupid, but I was relentless in my glare-down with the little devil.

"Because, I told it that it was doing something wrong, duh." I heard Artemis sigh, but didn't bother to look over at her, I was going to show the wolf who was boss. "Plus, it ate Bessie! It deserves to die." I growled, and the wolf barked in defiance, as if it could understand me. The thing was much to stupid to understand me.

"We've already wasted more than enough time, settle your problems with the wolf later, and let's go. Lord Zeus wants us to be back by tomorrow, we may be fast, but if we don't leave now we're not going to make it." Percy glared at the she-demon for a few more second before standing up, and turning to Artemis.

"So, what if we don't find anything?" I asked, and wiped my hands on my toga, which was already dirty from the few times we had run into monsters, I was a God of course and I could easily change my clothing, but I didn't really want to get another toga dirty.

"Then we expand our search, whatever Gaia is planning is bound to be big. She cannot hide it forever." Artemis stared straight ahead, and I could see her jaw clenching and unclenching with anger. Artemis wasn't use to not being able to find her prey, and I really wasn't either, being the God of tracking and all, but I had nothing to focus on, nothing to go by, not even a scent.

"Perhaps, but she doesn't need forever, she just needs enough time to finish whatever she's doing. I'm sure she has a monster army to protect whatever she's doing." I wanted to say more, but stopped as I saw her silver eyes brighten.

"That's it! A monster army..." she trailed off, and looked down at the ground, before swiftly looking up at me. "Is there any large encampments of monsters nearby?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"How would you expect me to know..." I trailed off as I realized what she was talking about, and she rolled her eyes. "Right, right. Just give me a second here." I said, and closed my eyes in concentration.

A mental map appeared, showing me essences of monsters, Gods, and demigods alike. Artemis' silver dot was right next to me, and it seemed to be a little bit bigger than it normally was, but perhaps I was just imagining that. Red dots glittered across the map, monsters of different kinds, some in packs some by themselves, but there was something peculiar about all the red dots.

They were all moving, but that wasn't the peculiar part, they all seemed to be moving towards the same destination. Which, if I had to guess, was the huge dot about six or seven hundred miles away from where Artemis and I were.

For a second I thought the dot was my father, but as I concentrated on that one essence I found it wasn't anything close to my father. My father's essence was blue, representing the sea, and so was this one, but it was almost a sickly shade of blue, and poison green flecks ran through the dot.

I hesitated slightly, before latching onto the essence in hope of figuring out something about it, but as I tasted the power that ran off of whatever it was, I felt my body seize up and my blood run cold. Something about whatever the creature was, was awfully familiar. It sort of felt like the sea, but something about it made me feel weird, and something like fear rose in my stomach.

For a second, I was able to see feel whatever the creature was feeling at the moment, but when whatever it was felt me there I was suddenly blown backwards, both mentally and physically.

"Foolish Godling." a deep voice said in my head, and I opened my eyes and collapsed to the ground, clutching my head as I did so. I groaned quietly, and coiled into a ball to try and redirect the pain, but it didn't work.

"Percy?" I vaguely heard Artemis' voice ask, and I managed a groan in response. "What happened?" I didn't say anything, but I did roll over so I was on my back. It made me feel at least slightly better.

"Water," I moaned, and clenched my teeth. Whatever that presence was had made my throat feel dry, and pain course through my head. It took a few seconds, but I suddenly felt a cold moisture on my head, and my body automatically relaxed.

My breathing was hard, but I felt about ten times better than I did earlier. "Thanks," I gasped, and wiped the water off of my face. As God of Tides I couldn't really control water, but it still made me feel better when I was in and around it. Seawater really did the job though.

"What happened?" Artemis asked, and I slowly opened my eyes so I could look at her. The sun blinded me as soon as I did though, and I immediately shut my eyes once again.

"I don't know how I didn't notice it earlier, but there was this huge essence a few hundred miles away from us, it was evil, but it reminded me of the sea." I told her, and rubbed my eyes as I sat up. "I almost thought it was Lord Poseidon for a second." I slowly opened my eyes again, the back of my head protecting me from the sun so I could open them without going blind. Well, I probably couldn't go blind, but you get what I mean.

"Well, was it?" Artemis asked, and I quickly shook my head. It couldn't have been him, because I was keeping tabs on all the Olympian Gods as we went.

"No, Poseidon's essence is like a deep, ocean blue, mixed with a variety of other colors, but this one was the same blue, with this poisonous green color, and it was evil. So evil, it felt worse than Hades' essence, ten times worse actually." I stared down at my hands, as I recalled the power coming off of whatever that thing was.

"Is it possible that it was Hades?" I felt my teeth clench as Artemis said this, and I quickly shook my head once again.

"No, Hades is a black-ish gray color, and you can't just _change _the color of your essence, it's physically impossible, sure you can hide it, but you can't _change _it. Plus, this one was way to powerful to be any God, Olympian or no. It was almost like the Big Three combined." I looked over at Artemis then, her eyes were more of a gold color now, and I got the feeling that she really wasn't happy about this new information.

"Should we go check it out?" she asked, and I thought about it for a second, before nodding.

"Yeah, but the she-demon can't come with us, it's much to dangerous." I looked down at the silver wolf, which had cuddle into my leg at some point, and couldn't help but smile slightly. When it wasn't being a demon it was rather cute.

"Of course, give her to me, and I shall bring her to my palace." Artemis commanded, and held her hands out for the little wolf that she had given to me as a present.

"Yeah, at least she can't eat any more fish at your palace." I said, and picked her up by the scruff of her neck, resulting in a low growl from the wolf, but otherwise it didn't object. Artemis grabbed the wolf from my hands, and as I watched, it relaxed and fell asleep again, and was that a purr I heard?

"Oh, the wonders of being the Goddess of the Wilderness." I said sarcastically, and rolled my eyes as the wolf nuzzled into Artemis' neck.

"Don't be jealous, Percy." Artemis shot back with a smirk, and I glared. I wasn't jealous, I was just stating a fact.

"I'm not jealous!" I exclaimed, but continued glaring at the silver ball of fur. Artemis laughed, and I froze as I barely ever heard the beautiful sound, I wasn't really interested in Artemis in a romantic way seeing as she was my best friend, but I still loved to hear her laugh.

"I'll be back." she said, before releasing her Godly form, and disappearing in a silver light. I looked down at the ground as she disappeared, and set my hand on it softly. I hadn't mentioned this to Artemis, but I could feel slight vibrations running through the Earth. I had noticed it was in somewhat of a pattern, like _rumble, rumble,rumble, _stop, then _rumble, rumble, _stop. If I didn't know any better I would say Gaia was laughing, but I did know better, and even though I didn't know exactly what it was, I figured that Gaia was down there...working on something.

I frowned, and was about to lean down and place my ear on the ground to see if there really was a pattern, but then I remembered what had happened two weeks earlier.

The mud, sinking, and finally Gaia talking to me...

I didn't want that to happen again, especially since I was still digging dirt out of my ears. Actually, just the day before I had picked some out, and there was _worms _in it. I know, gross right?

I forced my thoughts onto more pressing matters, such as the powerful presence that was able to kick me out of its head or whatever it was that I grabbed onto when I latched onto someone's essence. I had done the very same thing to a few of the other minor Gods, Hades, I had even done it to a few of the Olympians. None of them had noticed, well, I did it to Ares, and Zeus knows that he isn't exactly the brightest God in the Pantheon.

Anyways, I knew for a fact that, that _thing, _whatever it was, hadn't been there just a few hours ago. In fact, none of the other monsters had been there either. Sure, there had been a few here and there, but I was pretty sure that there wasn't any more than maybe six or seven.

I had never seen a pack of monsters that had more than ten or eleven members, and if my theory was correct, and they were all moving towards one main spot then that would be hundreds of monsters together. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on.

They were creating an army, and whatever that thing with the massive amount of power was, was going to lead it...

I was brought out of my thoughts by a bright flash of light, and Artemis appearing. I stood up as she appeared, and ran a hand through my hair.

"I think they're creating an army." I said, and Artemis stared at me with incredulous gold eyes, as if what I had just said was obvious.

"Percy, you realize that we already figured that out, right? We're going into a war, of course they're going to create an army, they have to have someway to distract the demigods." I stared at her as she said this, slowly beginning to feel like I had been left out of the loop.

"What? Then what the Hades are we searching for?" I asked, and Artemis rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Sometimes I really wonder how you can be a God of the Hunt." she ran a hand through her auburn hair in an annoyed way, and shook her head. "We're searching for whatever Gaia is going to send to fight _us, _you know, the _Twelve Olympian Gods_?" once again, I felt like I was left out.

"Hey, I'm just as powerful as any of you, 'Mighty Olympians'." I complained, and above me thunder boomed, as if the Olympians weren't happy that I would dare compare them to a minor god.

"Are you? Are you really?" she asked in such a way that I hesitated.

"Okay, well, maybe I'm not _that _powerful, but for a minor god I'm pretty high up on the power scale." I amended, and Artemis shrugged in consent.

"Perhaps, but we must get going, time is not on our side." she said, and I nodded as I felt the familiar sensations running through my legs that told me I needed to get hunting.

"Alright, follow me, Milady." I said, and took of running towards the northeastern corner of Greece.

It took us a little over six hours to reach the place where I had felt whatever it was, which was fine seeing as we didn't have to search the rest of Greece anymore. Now, we may have been Gods, Hunting Gods to be exact, which when it came to stuff that involved hunting we had a lot of energy, but we still had to stop a few miles before the actual destination so we could get a little bit of rest.

I took a canteen-type thing off of my belt, and took a swig of nectar before tossing it to Artemis, who also had a small drink.

"So, what do you think it is?" I asked as I took a rather large chunk of ambrosia from the tin she had handed me.

"I don't know, but guessing by the scent, and the monsters we have faced, it's powerful." she said as she popped her own square of ambrosia into her mouth. I was tempted to say that I already knew that, but decided against it seeing as it would do us no good to fight at that point.

"Yeah," I said, and wiped my hands on my toga. "You ready?" I asked, and looked up at her.

"Yes, let us go." she said, and jumped into the trees once again. She lead the way, she had caught the scent of whatever it was, and now we were more worried about what it was, rather than how long it took us to get there.

Our footsteps were light and quiet, just as they always were, but I still felt nervous as we got closer and closer. I knew something was going to happen, I just didn't know what, and judging by the way Artemis' steps got slower and quieter as we got closer, she did too.

I could hear the sounds of monsters up ahead, the hisses, roars, and growls, which only increased my nervousness. I didn't have to use my sense of tracking to know that the army was huge, and I felt my hands get sweaty as I dropped onto the ground.

Artemis would be staying in the trees, moving through them so she could get a better view, but I was stuck on the ground, giving me the disadvantage. Even with my enhanced senses I wouldn't be able to catch everything, and if somebody just spotted me out of the blue, well, let's just say I would be in some deep Pegasi poo.

My breathing got shallow as I ducked down behind a bush, and my eyes were immediately drawn to a figure sitting above everything else.

He, because it was obviously a guy, was about thirty feet tall, with legs that resembled some kind of dragon, perhaps a Komodo. From the waist up he had blue-green armor with a breastplate shaped with the faces of monsters. He had a human face with wild green hair that had basilisks hanging from it.

He smelled of the sea, but it was more like the deep, polluted part of the sea, and for some reason he scared me. In his right hand he held a trident that glowed with a sickly green color, and in his left hand he held a net, I didn't know what he could do with that, but I figured it was dangerous.

He was smiling, showing off crooked yellow teeth, and I swear that for a second his eyes settled right on my position.

"Monsters!" he yelled in a deep, bass-like voice, that seemed somewhat reminiscent of my very own father. "The time has come to start our march to the mighty, Mount Olympus!" he rumbled, and his monster army roared with approval. "Mother Gaia wants revenge, and revenge is what we shall give her, is it not?" they cheered again, banging their weapons on the ground, and roaring loudly.

"But first," he said, and I swear his eyes settled on my once again. "Come on out, Sea Spawn." I felt my eyes widen for a second, how had he known I was here? I hesitated for a second, if I began running now, or changed into my Godly form I could escape, but I couldn't just leave Artemis, could I?

"We have special barriers, Son of Poseidon. You can't flash away." so that plan was out, but I could still run. "Come, Poseidon's son, and prove that the mighty sea God does not have cowardice in his genes."

I slowly stepped out, hoping that Artemis would at least leave, but as I checked my mental map I saw she wasn't, which just made me even more determined not to back down.

"Who are you?" I asked as I walked through the aisle the monsters had made for me.

"Me? I am the mighty Polybotes, born to destroy the second son of Kronos, first Gigantes of Gaia. I, little Godling, am your destroyer."

**Okay, the ending was a little cliché, but I wanted to add more, and that was all I could think of. **

**You'll notice that this chapter is a little bit longer, that's because this story is starting to flow easier for me, I usually right 5k a chapter, which this story has not lived up to. **

**Anyways, you guys had some questions, so here's the answers...**

**First, the war will be happening pretty much right away, but it'll be really spaced out, like one or two Giants attacking at a time. Since I want to focus on one part of the war each time. **

**And second, Artemis might not fall in love with Orion, but if she does, she won't know that he raped somebody. This might change up their myth slightly, but it won't be a lot, and I'll try to keep it as original as possible. **

**And to Avardsin, Dude! Stop giving me ideas, haha jk, every time I read your two reviews a whole buncha ideas pop into my head, and I completely change the story cuz the ideas I get are like ten times better then the original. So feel proud. Oh, and you reminded me that I needed a reason for Gaia to want Percy, it's nothing romantic, but all I've come up with is because she's foreseen how big of a part he'll play in the war. And Percy isn't going to leave with Gaia, but it'll be something along the lines of that.**

**Anyways, thank you for your reviews, they make me happy. All I have to do is look at them, and I get inspiration, so keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. **

**-The Produca**


	4. I Swallow my Pride

Whoa, wait, did you say, my destroyer?" despite the situation I was in I felt like laughing. I would have to use about fifty hands to count out how many people had said that.

"Do you find that funny, Sea Spawn?" Polybotes asked, the gigantes born to defeat my father looked rather angry, but I'm sorry, it just made me laugh. It was so cliché.

"No, no, of course not. I'm just laughing because I thought of a funny joke." I said, but I stopped laughing, and straightened up, allowing an emotionless mask to cover my face as I slid into my battle position. Riptide appeared in my hand with a tug of my gut, and for I second, I swear Polybotes looked taken aback by the three-foot long Celestial Bronze blade.

I spun Riptide, immediately getting use to the extra weight, and glared at Polybotes. His poisonous green eyes were boiling with untamed anger, and he slowly stood up from his throne made of twigs. The trident in his hand boiled with power, and for a second I felt my body seize up, but it was gone quickly.

"Show me, Son of Poseidon." he said, and smiled cockily as I spun Riptide one last time, before running at him. I jumped just before I reached him, and spun in the air, swinging Riptide around so it met the trident with a loud _clang! _

The impact jarred my arm, and it sent vibrations all throughout my body. I clenched my teeth to stop them from vibrating, and swiftly brought my foot around to kick Polybotes in the face. My kick didn't do anything except make the Giant grunt in anger, and push me away with his trident.

"That's a pretty big fork." I said, and smirked slightly. "Are you over-compensating for something?" I asked, before lunging at him, and meeting his trident with Riptide again. My hands trembled as he pushed down on me, the green stuff on his trident slowly dripping onto my hands and arms, sending pain sky rocketing through me.

"You cannot win, Godling. Gaia has made me to kill your father, who is ten times stronger than you." I hissed as the green stuff burned through my skin, and locked Riptide in between two of the prongs.

"Perhaps, but my father taught me to never give up, and I plan to live by that." I flicked my wrist, making the trident bend to the side, along with Polybotes' wrist. I heard a loud snapping noise, before Polybotes suddenly roared in pain.

He stumbled backwards, still roaring, and I smirked as he tripped over his throne, and fell to the ground. I stepped forward to finish him off, but was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I automatically turned to kill whatever it was, but I stopped when I saw it was Artemis.

I took Riptide away from her neck, and stepped back, bowing my head in apology.

"We must go, Percy. We have to tell Lord Zeus of our findings." I hated it when Artemis got all logical, but I knew she was right. I knew that Polybotes was only toying with me, I could still feel the power coming off of him, but I also wanted to pummel him for insulting both me and my father.

"Yeah," I slowly looked over at her, and then back at the army. They were seething, roaring and hissing, but none of them moved a muscle. "Let's go." I said, and we jumped over the army, before we took off running as fast as we could.

"Get them!" Polybotes screamed, and the roaring increased as they took off running after us. But they would never catch us, besides Hermes, Artemis and I were the fastest Gods on Olympus, there was no way a bunch of monsters were going to catch us.

We ran with long strides, our steps louder than I had ever heard them. But I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to go back there, and pummel Polybotes into a bloody pulp. Not just because he had insulted my dad, but because I felt like I _needed _to. There was something about him that made me want to smash his face in.

I felt something change, something about the air, about a hundred miles away from the monster army. It was like it became fresher, as though the air back there had been old and musty, sort of like it was in Athena's library.

"I think this is far enough." I stopped running with a sigh, and looked behind us to make sure none of the monsters had been able to keep up with us. I looked back over at Artemis, who was also looking behind us, but as she felt my stare she turned to me.

"Gigantes." she breathed, and ran a hand through her hair tiredly. For a second, Artemis didn't look like a thirteen year old girl, she almost seemed older and much more tired. Her vibrant silver eyes turned into a dull gray-silver, and her auburn hair seemed to become lifeless. But as I said, it only lasted a second, before my Artemis came back.

"That one was meant to kill my father." I said, and looked back at where we had come from.

"Which makes me thing Gaia is making one to kill all of us." I stared at Artemis, and I could see in her eyes that she was thinking about the one that would be sent to kill her, well, try and kill her.

"You can't be killed though." I said, and I even felt a little bit of dread rise up in me at the thought. I wouldn't be able to imagine what it would be like if I lost Artemis or my father, Hades, I couldn't imagine what it would be like without all of the Olympians.

"No, but they can send us to Tartaurus or make us fade." Artemis' voice was grave, and she looked up at the moon, which was bright with a silver luminescence. The silver light of the moon seemed to be focused completely on her, and for once, I noticed how beautiful Artemis was. Sure, I spent almost every day with her, but we were always hunting, and I never really cared about looks.

Anyways, her long auburn hair hung loosely around her, the silver streaks in it reflecting the moonlight perfectly. Her sharp features were set in a mask of annoyance, her arched eyebrows furrowed, her silver eyes narrowed, and her pink lips set into a frown. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her small, lithe, hunter's body seemed to be ready for anything. She turned to me suddenly, and I blushed as I realized I was staring.

"Let's go, shall we?" she asked, and I quickly nodded, hoping she wouldn't notice my blush. If she did she didn't comment on it as she released her Godly form, and disappeared in a bright golden light.

I looked around, feeling like something was watching me, before slowly deciding to turn into my own Godly form, and leaving the deserted place.

I appeared in the Throne Room on Olympus to find that there was only two Gods in there, Artemis and Zeus. I quickly bowed to Zeus, not getting blasted was always the first thing on my mind, even if Gaia was making an army.

"Lord Zeus." I said in greeting, after straightening up. He nodded at me, but otherwise didn't react as he continued staring at his daughter.

"What have you found, Artemis?" he asked, and I looked back over at Artemis, who was looking at me, her silver eyes dark.

"We found that Gaia is indeed making an army, but it seems as though they will be more trouble then we initially thought. Gaia has made a Gigantes to combat Lord Poseidon, and we have come to the conclusion that she is making a Giant to defeat all of us. To take our place in this world." I looked back over at Zeus as she finished, and watched as he leaned back in his throne, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"What was this Giant like? The one that was suppose to defeat my brother?" he asked, and Artemis looked down at me again.

"He is like the opposite of my father." I said, and Zeus looked down at me. "For a second I almost thought he was Poseidon, but upon further inspection I found that it was, indeed, not my father. This Giant, he...scared me, I could _feel _his power in the air." I thought back to the first time Riptide had clashed with his trident, I hadn't noticed it in the heat of the moment, but there had been something there, forcing me down.

Zeus nodded again, his electric blue eyes turning a rainy blue as he thought about what our info could mean.

"I shall confer with Athena and together we shall come to a decision, but until then," Zeus looked down at me, his blue eyes flashing with electricity. "Perseus, I want you searching, if you find anymore of the 'Gigantes' then you are to report to me immediately, understood?" I quickly nodded, and Zeus looked away from me again. "You to, Artemis. You are to help him in whatever way you can. This _is _to be your top priority, nothing comes before this." we both nodded, not daring to speak against the King of Olympus.

Zeus disappeared in a flash, and I slowly looked back at Artemis, who was glaring at the marble floor beneath her. I sighed, and ran a hand through my unruly hair, feeling unbelievably tired. The Olympians never had to sleep, their vast source of power never running out, but us minor Gods did from time to time, perhaps every five to six weeks, and after a day like I had had I really needed some rest.

"I need to get some rest, we'll begin at dawn, okay?" Artemis looked up at me her silver eyes masked, before slowly nodding, and leaning back into her throne. "I'll see you later, Arrow Head." and with that I flashed out of the Throne Room and into my palace.

I appeared right in the middle of it, the moon was shining down on me, its silver glow making the need for light useless, but I still snapped my fingers to light the braziers that ran throughout it.

I looked around, taking in the palace that I hadn't _actually _been in for almost eight months. It wasn't dirty, Olympus had its own personal made service, but it almost seemed like it was. There was something about it that just felt...off. I looked down at the water surrounding the six by six set of tiles in the middle of the palace. Then I remembered:

The stupid little she-demon had eaten my _fish!_

Although, I could have sworn she only ate out of the mote surrounding my temple, not from the inside. I decided to ignore it, opting to go to my room and get some sleep instead.

"Percy," a familiar voice said, and I groaned loudly.

"Sleeping, go away." I moaned, and rolled over so I was facing away from her. I vaguely heard Artemis sigh, before I was suddenly sent flying out of my bed. I landed on the ground, and let loose a small string of cuss-words as I slowly blinked my eyes open.

"Great," Artemis said in an overly-cheery voice. "You're up." I grunted, and formed a three-fingered claw over my heart, before pushing outwards in a sign to ward off evil creatures.

"Be gone, evil creature. You are not wanted here!" I exclaimed in a joking voice, and Artemis snorted.

"Just get your lazy butt up, so we can get searching." she snapped, and I sighed loudly, before slowly sitting up. I rubbed my eyes lazily, and slowly looked over at her, feeling exhaustion flood through me as I did so.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say, M'lady." I groaned, and slowly stood up, feeling my muscles protest as I did so.

Talk about your classic case of Godly soreness.

As soon as I managed to get up, I ended up plopping right back down onto my bed. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly, and stood up once again. I stayed in my spot for a few more seconds, before taking a few hesitant steps forward to where Artemis was.

"What's sleeping like?" she asked, and looked over at my bed with curious gold eyes and a furrowed brow.

"Well, it's like...sleeping, except, you know, better." I said, and stepped through the open door tiredly. Artemis sighed, and roughly pushed me forward by placing her hand on my bare back. I stumbled slightly, before my balance came back to me and I straightened, finally feeling energy rush through my tired body.

"I wonder about you, I really do." I didn't need to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes, but I still smirked, and looked back at her.

"I wonder about you to. I really do. Sometimes I think about how you're suppose to be one of the twin archers, and yet you can't even shoot a bow correctly." I probably shouldn't have said that since Artemis took her archery seriously, but I couldn't resist.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked threateningly, and I shrugged nonchalantly as I walked over to the little island thing in the middle of my palace, and slowly stepped into the water, feeling energy rush through me as soon as my first foot was in.

"It isn't much of a challenge for me to beat you." she sighed loudly, and walked over so she was sitting in the middle of the island, sitting down so she was facing me.

"We'll settle this later, but right now you need to concentrate." she said, and I rolled my eyes. Artemis was such a party-pooper.

"Yes, ma'am." I said in a rather sarcastic matter, and I slowly closed my eyes, and that's all I did. Nothing else happened, nothing, not a thing. I frowned deeply, and allowed my forehead to crinkle as I concentrated. Nothing...nothing...and still nothing. Not even a glimmer of the usual map I saw.

I pulled my legs out of the water, and put my hands to my temples as I concentrated, I felt a small amount of power rush over me, but otherwise nothing happened. I breathed in a very deep breath, and made myself calm down. Perhaps I was just to excited about finding something?

"I-I can't- it's not working." I stuttered, just as surprised as Artemis looked.

"What do you mean it's not working? How can it not be working?" she asked, and I opened my eyes to see her brow furrowed in confusion. How wasn't it working? Never, not once in my life, had my powers not worked. They had worked since the day I was born, Hades, back when I was born my powers were a little uncontrollable.

"I-I don't know?" I asked more than stated as I buried my head in my hands, and shook my head tiredly. Because, how was I suppose to know? This had never happened to me before, not once, and it scared me almost as much as Polybotes' sheer amount of power did.

"Do any of your other powers work?" I looked up then, increasing my sense, hoping that, that power worked, but my hope wasn't enough as nothing changed.

"Say something." I commanded, but continued staring straight ahead.

"Do they work?" she asked, and I sighed when her voice sounded exactly as it had before, not at all louder. I groaned in frustration, and scratched my head angrily.

"No, no they don't." I looked over at her, and was slightly surprised when I saw worry in her silvery eyes.

"Why do you think that is?" she asked, and I shrugged tiredly. How was I suppose to know?

But then I remembered, last night, when I was fighting Polybotes...

"His trident," I whispered, and met Artemis' eyes for a second longer, before looking down at my hands, which were completely fine. Not a scratch on them, not even a mark. But I could have sworn the stuff on his trident had gotten onto me.

"What?"

"His trident," I said, and looked up at Artemis. "There was poison on it, and it got onto me. Maybe it had some kind of thing that weakened my powers." it was the only thing that explained it, the green stuff had looked like poison. And the pain when it had dripped onto my had been immense. It felt like I was being dipped into a pit of Greek Fire.

I looked up at Artemis, and saw she actually seemed to be contemplating it. It was the only thing that made sense, so what could she say against it?

"Alright, say this poison can weaken your powers, how are we gonna find out how to get your powers back?" I felt myself deflate as she said that, and I sighed once again. Why did she always have to have such hard questions to answer?

"I'm the God of Tracking, not wisdom, go ask Athena if you want your questions answered." Artemis sighed tiredly, and stood up.

"Sadly, my sister cannot help in this situation." I stared at her for a second, before slowly following her lead and standing up also. "We must pay a visit to someone who is an expert on all things medicine." I followed her as she began walking, but it took me a few seconds to realize just who she was referring to.

Apollo.

I followed her to Apollo's palace, feeling annoyed that we had to ask him for help. I really didn't have any problems with Apollo, but I prided myself in never having to ask him for help unless absolutely necessary.

"Well, this should be fun." I said as we reached the golden palace that belonged to my dear cousin. Once again, absolutely no problems with Apollo.

Artemis snorted, and glared as she waited for Apollo to let us in. See, a God couldn't enter another God's domain without permission, and fortunately-or unfortunately- this also included their temples/palaces/everything-else-that-belonged-to-that-God.

"Percy, Artie!" Apollo's voice resounded through our ears, and I felt my pride step down a couple of steps. "What brings you two Hunters here?" he asked, and I almost groaned as Artemis stated our reason.

"We need help, brother. Let us in." she growled, and judging by her expression she didn't like asking Apollo for help just as much as I did. Although, her reasons were probably completely different.

"Since when does my _little _sister, need help?" he asked, and next to me Artemis slapped her forehead exasperatedly.

"Apollo, for the last time, _I _am the older one. How many times do I need to te-." Apollo cut her off, probably already knowing what she was going to say since he had received the speech millions of times.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, sis. Now, come on in, and let Apollo take care of all your problems."

For some reason that last sentence sent shivers down my spine.

** So, what'd ya think? I personally didn't like this chapter, I felt like it was rushed, but whatever. I'll probably re-write it later.**

**To Fish321- there will be romance, probably Pertemis, but it won't be till almost the end of the story, and it'll probably only be a kiss before Percy goes MIA. Oh, and I'm glad you liked the wolf interaction, I just ended up adding that cuz I didn't know how to start the chapter.**

**And, I'm sorry this wasn't out earlier, this piece of shit internet that we have decided not to make itself known until 1 AM. Although, I was really lazy today and I didn't have this chapter written anyways, so I should probably thank the internet for cutting out, but whatever.**

**Loved it, hated it, your choice, just tell me in a review!**

**-The Produca**


	5. I am Powerless

"It's okay Percy, everybody goes through things like this. Especially guys who haven't been with a girl in almost eight months." Apollo's voice was smooth and calming, and the intense urge to punch him in the face took over me once again. I wasn't exactly like Artemis and her whole maiden thing, but I certainly wasn't a man-whore either.

"Apollo!" I exclaimed, and leaned forward so my glare was more intense. "It's not like that! If you would just _listen _to me, and not be such a Gods be damned idiot-." he cut me off by raising his hand, and shook his head sadly at me.

"Percy, man, bro, it is _okay._ You obviously came to me for a reason, now just tell Artemis to go, and we can get right to the bedroom. I'll take care of any problems you might have." I opened and closed my mouth several times, I was just so mind-blown.

Since when was Apollo _gay_?

I looked over at Artemis with wide eyes, and saw she was staring at her brother with a mortified expression. She couldn't even seem to form a proper sentence as her mouth continued opening and closing, just like mine. We probably looked like a pair of fish.

"And just so you know, I'm not gay, just bisexual. Almost everybody is now a days, plus I can't blame guys for wanting to get with _this._" I wished Apollo would just shut up, because all he was doing was making it worse. I mean, I had no problem with gay people (I didn't have a problem with anybody actually), but this was _Apollo _we're talking about, and he was a ladies man. I guess he just never struck me as the type.

I blinked, slowly coming out of my daze, and swallowed my urge to punch him. I didn't roll that way. "No, jus-just no. I don't need _that _kind of help, Apollo. If you would just shut up, and let me explain I'm sure we could get this figured out." I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "We really need your help, Apollo." it hurt me to say that.

Apollo sighed, and looked over at his sister, who still seemed sort of mortified, but otherwise looked perfectly fine. "What happened?" he asked defeatedly, and flipped his platinum blond hair so I could clearly see his sky-blue eyes.

"Last night, Percy and I, we found what Zeus was looking for..." and with that, she replayed everything that happened last night. I added a few things here and there, but otherwise, I stayed silent. Thinking about Polybotes and his trident, if he was the cause, I sincerely doubted he would give me the antidote.

Oh how I hoped Apollo would be able to cure it.

Apollo was listening intently, his eyes growing darker and darker by the second, sometimes I wished I had a sibling that cared about me just as much as Apollo cared about Artemis. It would have been refreshing to have someone to tease and talk to, sure I had Artemis, but it just wasn't the same.

"So, you think that his powers are gone because of the poison on the trident?" he asked, and looked up at Artemis, his posture contemplative.

"That's the only thing that makes sense. Nothing else happened that could explain it."I said, cutting in before Artemis could answer, and Apollo looked at me.

"Well, if its anything I've ever cured or seen, then I should be able to get rid of it easy-peasy, but if it's not, then I'll need a sample of the poison before I can even _begin_ to try and get it out of you." for some reason, I felt like I was having a talk with a therapist about very deep and personal things. "You said Lord Zeus wanted you looking for anything new?" he asked, his eyes flashing to Artemis, who nodded. "Artemis, go tell father about this situation so Percy doesn't get in trouble, I'll take care of the rest."

Artemis didn't say anything, but she did flash out, her Godly form showing up for just a second, before she was gone. Apollo turned to me, and for a second I thought he was going to make another advance, but then I noticed how serious his face was.

"Alright, come with me. I'm going to need you to drink something, before I can begin flushing the poison out of you." I nodded, and stood up with him. I followed him through the golden halls of his palace, and tried not to roll my eyes at the amount of statues he had of himself. Nobody needed to stare at themselves _that _much. Hadn't he ever heard of a mirror?

He pushed through the door, and held it open for me as he stepped in. I followed his lead, and felt sort of surprised when I noticed that we were in the infirmary. It was a hard room to categorize because it was big and small at the same time, small when you saw the size of the people who normally used it, but big when you noticed how many people _didn't _use it.

Apollo immediately walked over to one of the white cabinets that hung on the wall, and began pulling stuff out-herbs and what not by the looks of it. He put them in a glass, before snapping his fingers, and the solid herbs changed to liquid herbs. Apollo flicked the glass a few times, before bringing it up to eye level, and nodding in a satisfied way.

"Drink this." he said, and held it out to me. I stared at the green-ish brown mixture for a second, before allowing my nose to wrinkle and shaking my head.

"No, that looks disgusting!" I backed away from his hand, and put my hands up to stop him from coming any closer.

"If you want me to be able to cure it you have to drink it." Apollo's voice and face were hard, and I couldn't help but glance at him, he actually looked _angry._

"But I thought you didn't know if you could cure it anyways."

"I don't, but I have to send my power through you, and that'll be easier if these herbs are in your system." he looked pointedly at the cup, before looking back up at me, and raising his eyebrows. I sighed, but grabbed the cup from his hand, and slowly pulled it to me.

I sniffed it, but immediately cringed back, and gagged. It smelled better than Ares, but certainly not by a lot.

"Drink it," Apollo commanded, and I looked up at him with a glare, before slowly bringing the glass to my lips. I was sort of happy that I didn't have my normal senses, because the drink smelt seriously bad, and Zeus knows what would have happened if the scent was fifty times stronger.

I tipped the cup, and the mixture drained into my mouth, automatically triggering my gag reflex. I held it back though, deciding to skip doing a spit-take on Apollo, to, instead, finish the drink off.

I tilted my head back, and the last of the disgusting substance washed down my throat. I shivered, and swallowed several times to get rid of the after-taste. Holy Poseidon, that was the grossest thing I had ever tasted.

I handed the cup back to Apollo, and put my hand on my belly as it gurgled. Herbs and my stomach just did not agree, and at the time that wasn't such a good thing. Artemis chose then to flash in, and I flinched as the silver light almost blinded me.

"Father says to hurry up and figure out what's wrong with him." she said, and looked in between Apollo and me, her mouth turning downwards in a frown as she looked at me. "What happened to you?" she asked, and I glared down at her.

"I drank some plants, that's what." her eyebrows shot up, and she glanced at Apollo, her mouth opening to say something, but I stopped her before she could. "Get on with it, Apollo. I need my powers back as soon as possible."

Apollo made a face at me, and mouthed my words in a sarcastic way before walking over to me, and stopping about an arms length away.

"Alright," he said. "I need you to relax, you _have _to allow my power into your body. I can't cross into your domain, and I also can't cross into your body. Give me permission."

I stared at him, trying to figure out if I should just get up and leave right then and there, or actually allow him access to my body.

"Whatever," I sighed, and lifted my hand. "I, Perseus, God of Tracking and the Senses, give you, Apollo, God of the Sun, permission to enter my body, _but _only for medical purposes, anything else is off limits." I glared at him as I finished, and crossed my arms with a huff, there was only so many steps down that my pride could take.

Apollo rolled his eyes, but still set his hand on my forehead. He began quietly chanting to himself, and his eyes began glowing a creepy green color. It didn't take Apollo very long, maybe thirty or so seconds, but when he pulled away I felt nautious (?). I can honestly say I felt like I was going to fall over and go unconscious, which has never happened to me before.

I blinked, and rubbed my eyes to get the world to stop spinning, before slowly stepped backwards so I wouldn't fall on my butt.

"Woah," I breathed, and tried not to look at any of the bronze braziers that were lighting the room. I shook my head, and ran a hand through my hair again, before looking up at the Sun God.

"So, what did you find?" I asked, and he quickly looked away, which I didn't take as a good sign.

"I can't cure it, not if I don't know what the poison is and can directly combat it. We'll need to get Polybotes trident or get some poison off of it, which is probably exactly what they planned. I wouldn't doubt it if they changed the poison, you may just be a minor god Perce, but you're powerful, and that's undeniable. With you on our side we could know their every move." Apollo's voice was grim, and I felt fear rush through my body. No powers?

"It wasn't an accident then." Artemis said, "they planned for you to find Polybotes. Everything, it was all a trap, they're one step ahead of us, and they know it." silver eyes stared at me, and the anger and hatred that flooded them made me truly fear for my life.

"So what now?" I asked, and looked between the twin archers, unsure of what one I should look at. One was glaring bloody-murder and the other seemed marginally depressed, now I know the former wasn't angry at me, but that didn't make her eyes any less scary, that didn't make _her _any less scary for that matter.

Apollo looked down at his hands, and sighed again. "Well Percy, you're powerless, all you have left is your immortality." Apollo paused, but I already knew what he was going to say. "For all intents and purposes, you're a demigod, Percy."

Even though I knew he was going to say that, I was still surprised, I felt like I had been sucker-punched. I couldn't get my breath back, and my eyes probably looked like a pair of discus. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and took a deep breath, I felt so embarrassed.

I was a pretty laid-back God, and I didn't really have a problem with anybody, but even to me it was offensive to be called a demigod. To be _mortal,_ to be powerless, to be a _demigod_, the thought had always disgusted me. It disgusted every God that had even a _speck _of pride, and I had been taught since birth that demigods were below us, pawns in a bigger game, tools to be used until we were done with them. Now I didn't always believe in that policy, but I did believe that they were below us-below _me_. And yet, here I was, not just being compared to one, but being called one.

"So what, I go to that camp full of arrogant children?" I asked, and looked over at my best friend. I needed her help, she would tell me what I needed to do, because she was Artemis, and despite any attachment she had to me, she would tell me what I needed to do to get things done.

"It's your choice, Percy." she said, and I noticed that the anger and hatred had left her eyes, if only for a second. "We can find something for you to do here or I'm sure you could go with your father."

I released a shaky breath, and looked down at the ground again. "No, I should go to Camp, if anything I should help the demigods prepare for war. We will need them in the upcoming events, of that much I am sure." I closed my eyes, and leaned back against the wall, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Artemis, could you please get my father? I would Iris-message him, but-" she cut me off before I could finish, by flashing out, and hopefully to my father's palace. If he let her in, that is. "I'll see you later Apollo." I waved to him, before turning on my heel and leaving.

I automatically tried to flash to my palace since I really didn't feel like walking, but when nothing happened and my Godly form didn't reveal itself, I felt depressed, I felt sad, I felt angry, and I felt helpless. I was use to being able to do something, _anything,_ to get me out of a hard situation, but this time I couldn't do anything. Not a single thing.

I swallowed, finding it almost hard to continue walking. I felt like I had let everybody down, Zeus was depending on me, which meant almost all of Olympus was depending on me. I couldn't do the one small job that Zeus gave me, and the sad part was that it should have been a piece of cake. Tracking was my thing, and I couldn't even do that right.

But I hadn't just failed Olympus, I had failed myself, and that's probably what hurt the most.

I expected a lot out of myself, and when I made goals I fully planned to meet them. But this time I hadn't, and it made me feel as though a thousand pounds had been dropped onto my shoulders. I would have to make it up to myself, make it up to everybody actually. I owed it to them and to myself.

I stepped onto the soft sand of my palace just as my father appeared, bringing with him the usual smell of the sea. I stared into eyes that were so much like mine for a second, before sighing and plastering a smile on my face. I wasn't about to dump my problems onto somebody else, it didn't matter if that person was my dad, he had his own problems to worry about, and I didn't need him getting more stressed out than he already was.

"Hey dad," I said, making sure my voice came out as normal as possible.

"Is it true, Percy?" he asked, and it took me a second to realize that he was talking about my powers. I blew a breath from my mouth, and shrugged, looking down at my feet sadly.

"Yeah." I looked over and into the deep pool of water next to my feet. Only a few fish remained in it, but I still couldn't hear their normally constant chatter. For once in my life, I felt alone when I was around a sea creature. It was weird, and it made my stomach twist painfully.

"And you're absolutely sure that this cannot be cured, there is no antidote, Apollo can't heal you?" I knew Artemis had told him the story, but I also couldn't blame him for grasping for straws, because I would be, too.

"He already tried, but he doesn't know this poison, he's never had to fight it. He said he needs his hand on Polybotes' trident so he can make an antidote, but I doubt that will be happening anytime soon." I looked up at my father then, and was completely surprised to see how hard his face and eyes were.

He truly looked like the Earth Shaker, for once he wasn't my kind father, or the wise Ruler of the Seas. Now he was an angry warrior, ready to take down any opponent that dared to challenge him.

"I will get that trident." he growled, his green eyes flashing with storms and waves, and his hands glowing with a deep, blue light. "You are my son, and I will be damned if I cannot save and protect you." and with that my father disappeared, leaving me, once again, to my thoughts.

I began walking into my palace. I sort of wanted to stay outside and put my feet in the water, but I also didn't want the other Gods to see me wallowing in self-misery and pain. I didn't need this getting anymore out of hand than it already was.

I walked to the center of my palace, and I sat down so my feet were in the water once again. I could no longer feel the push and pull of the tides, nor did the water give me strength and energy, but it still felt good to put my feet in the water, and allow the cool liquid to swirl around my feet and legs.

I looked up as I heard the sound of claws and feet hitting hard marble, and my brow furrowed, before I was suddenly tackled by a small object. I immediately grabbed the soft and fluffy object, wincing as I pulled its claws from my skin.

Great, the stupid little she-demon was back.

Its smooth tongue ran up and down my face, licking every inch of skin it could get to, before it began to naw on my fingers with it's little demon fangs.

"Damn wolf." I growled, and set the gray animal on the ground next to me, glaring down at it as it looked up at me with bright gold eyes.

"Don't be so hard on her." a familiar voice said, and I looked up to see Artemis just walking in. She was smirking at me, and her beautiful silver eyes were sparkling with humor. "She's just a baby, it's in her nature to bite." I snorted and rolled my eyes, completely forgetting about my little predicament.

"Whatever, that wolf bites an abnormal amount of the time. Hades, all she does is bite me!" I exclaimed, and threw my arms up in the air exasperatedly.

"That's how she shows her affection, believe it or not, she loves you." Artemis' voice was smug, and she continued walking forward until she was next to me.

"Yeah, says the Goddess of the Wilderness, she's probably just telling you that so you won't smite her or something. I bet that little thing is smart and manipulative." I looked over at her again, the wolf that is, and rolled my eyes as I saw how she twirled around Artemis' legs like a cat, her gray-black fur became staticy as it brushed up against Artemis' power.

"She's actually a very sweet wolf, she's only known you for a few days, and already she sees you as her master. You cannot change that, she will love you for the rest of her life, even if you force her away. Which, if you do that, I will kick your butt all the way to Hades and back."

"Yeah, okay." I looked back down at the light blue pool of water again, and sighed.

"Oh come one, Seaweed Brain. Cheer up, it's not like losing your powers is the end of the world." I looked over at Artemis with raised eyebrows. A troop of Giants meant to take down the Olympian Gods was coming to Olympus, and she was telling me that that wasn't the end of the world?

"Okay, maybe it sort of is the end of the world, but it's not like you actually _have _to go to Camp." I snorted, but otherwise I didn't interrupt when she continued. "You could still come hunting with me, or you could go and help your father prepare."

"No, I have to go to Camp, the demigods will not understand this threat. It's something we've never seen before, they need to understand how powerful the Giants are, and that this is _not _to be taken lightly. We need them for this war, it's not like the Titan War where the six original Gods could do it on their own. This time, the demigods are going to play a bigger part than any of us would like them to. I can feel it." and I could, there was something in my gut that told me I was right.

Artemis didn't say anything for a few minutes, instead opting to stand and stare at me. "If you are right, then I fear how much bigger their egos will get." I couldn't help but smile at that, Artemis always knew how to cheer me up.

"Holy Zeus, that's gonna suck."

"See, Percy for you it isn't the end of the world, you need to make the best of this. Win the demigods over, lead them, give them a reason to question their current leader." Artemis rolled her eyes, and glared at nothing in particular.

"Your brother?" I asked, and looked up at her with twitching lips. She looked down at me, before allowing her nose to wrinkle disgustedly, and frowning.

"Yes, my _half-brother_." she said 'half-brother' with such disgust that it made me think she was talking about Ares' pet pig. "Arrogant piece of trash, that's all he is. I don't care _what _he's done, he's a total jerk."

"Oh come on, he cares about his family and his friends, remember what happened when Hera had him kill his wife? He did twelve different labors, very hard labors for a demigod, no matter how strong he is, that must have been hard. I don't_ like _him, but I do respect him."

Artemis snorted, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't respect him until he shows me that he deserves my respect, and so far, he hasn't earned it." I wondered what she was talking about. Sure Heracles was arrogant and cocky, but he hadn't done anything to outright disrespect her had he?

"What did he do?" I asked, but she didn't respond, instead she looked to her left, and glared at nothing again.

"Nothing, if you're going to camp, you should get ready." her voice was dismissive, and I stared at her for a second, unsure if I should push the topic or not.

"Whatever you say, My lady."

** Yo guys, wazzup? **

** I'm sorry this took so long, the three chapters before this were really hard for me to write, simply because I had lost the spark for this story. I think I have it back now, sort of, this chapter is the only one I'm truly proud of thus far, and I hope you guys like it even though there's really no action yet.**

** I would like to thank you all for the reviews, they really helped me get off of my lazy butt and right this. I started writing this chapter at about 1 AM, and now it's almost 2 PM, and I think the sad thing is that it took me almost five hours to write it (I had to sleep at some point within that time).**

** Anyways, are you guys watching the Olympics? I am, and I'm so happy that the beach volleyball gold medal match is all-American! Yeah, let's go May-Treanor and Jennings! **

** Haha, if you _are _watching the Olympics, tell me who you're cheering for and your favorite sport. Personally, my favorite sport in the Olympics is gymnastics sense I think they're routines are so cool.**

**Loved it, hated it, your choice, just tell me in a review!**

**-The Produca**


	6. Nightshade

The Goddess of the Hunt was, to say the least, angry. Artemis was so mad at herself that she wouldn't mind if she was beaten to a bloody pulp, because she _deserved _it. Memories of Percy's fight with Polybotes flashed through her mind, and she frowned.

How could she have let him down like that?

She was the Olympian, the stronger one, the _better _one, there was no reason for her to have let Percy fight that Giant on his own. He was powerful, what with being the first son of Poseidon and all, but Artemis had felt Polybotes' power in the air, she could almost see it rising off of him. She had wanted to help, but when she had seen and felt how powerful the son of Gaea was, she had just frozen.

The Goddess of the Hunt, _froze_.

Artemis snorted in disgust, and shook her head. She was one of the most powerful beings on Earth, a daughter of Zeus and Leto, Queen of the Hunt, Mistress of Archery, and she had _frozen_, just because of one enemy? And yet, the _Minor _Godling, the one she called her best friend, the only suitable male that she knew, had charged right out to meet the Giant that was meant to kill his very own father? It wasn't really the fact that Percy had been able to fight Polybotes, but the fact that _she _couldn't. She was Artemis, for Zeus' sake, she was the ice queen, since when did an _ice _queen _freeze?_

Artemis punched the tree next to her, and watched as it collapsed to the ground by her feet. As Goddess of the Wilderness, she could feel the life force and spirit of the animals and wild, but the forest seemed quiet to her, and she just didn't feel right without Percy by her side.

Her silver bow appeared in her hand, and she lifted her head to the sky, and sniffed the air. She couldn't seem to get a lock on anything, even with her powers stretched to their limit and her senses at full, she just could not find the stupid Giant.

For that matter, actually, she could not find anything, her sense of tracking was gone.

Artemis scowled, and began to walk forward again. She hated the fact that she had frozen, but now wasn't the time to focus on it-it wasn't the time to beat herself up over it, either. She had to make sure the girl was okay.

"Zoë." Artemis said as she stepped into the small clearing, and the girl immediately snapped to attention.

Zoë Nightshade, daughter of the Titan Atlas, was somebody that Artemis found she was quiet fond of. Strong, intelligent, but she had been hurt by Artemis' horrible brother, _Heracles_. If she could find more girls like Zoe, more girls that were strong enough to understand that they did not need anyone, then Artemis knew she could make a great force for the Gods. Girls who were blessed with eternal life, and had that life to train and make themselves better, a hundred maybe fifty years down the line, they would be better than any man to ever come along.

"Lady Artemis." Zoë said, and pushed her black hair to the side. She seemed nervous, her coal-like eyes glittered with unsureness and slight fear. "What are you doing here?"

"I've brought you a few things." Artemis said, and handed Zoë a bracelet. "A bow and a quiver that will refill itself," Artemis explained, and Zoë stared at the silver piece of jewelry for a second, before putting it on her wrist. "A hunting knife," Zoë took the Celestial Bronze knife from Artemis' fingers, and stared at it.

"Thank you, My Lady." Zoë said softly, and held the hunting knife tightly in her hands.

"You're welcome." Artemis told her, before glancing around at the woods. "I won't be able to visit you for a few days, but I wish for you to hunt. Sharpen your skills, and learn to tra-" Artemis stopped when she realized that Zoë _couldn't _track, the God of Tracking was powerless, which meant his domain wouldn't be acting right. So, even if she could teach herself to track, it would all be wrong because Percy wasn't, well, in his right mind. "Just hunt and sharpen your skills."

"Okay," Zoë stared at Artemis, her black eyes becoming more unsure than fearful. "Is everything okay, M'lady?" she asked, and Artemis frowned as she looked around.

"No, no, I'm just worried about a few things on Olympus." Artemis paused, and looked up at the dull night sky. "I must go, Zoë. I'll check on you when I can, and be careful."

**Yeah, I know, I update for the first time in months, and it completely sucks. I'm sorry, but I just don't know what to do with this story anymore. I was thinking that I might re-write it, but I'm not sure yet.**

** Anyways, Zoë has been introduced...what did you guys think? You'll be seeing her a lot in this story, you'll actually be seeing a lot of her POV, probably. I think that she's the coolest person ever, and I'm interested in writing her view on things, but I might just let you guys decide who's view you get. **

** I hope you liked it, even though it was terribly short, and I hope you'll forgive me for the lack of length. I promise that I'll work through this story, no matter what, I will get to the end of this God damn story!**

** So, loved it, hated it, thought it was awful, I don't care, it's your choice, but I **_**do **_**want you to tell me about it in a review!**

** -The Produca**


	7. I go to Camp

Camp, Gods I hated that place, it had no name, not really. Nobody knew what to call it, so we Gods just called it 'Camp', but demigods had plenty of names for it, Camp Olympus, Camp Zeus, Camp Poseidon-really it just depended on what temple you stayed in. I had several siblings, way more then I probably should have considering the fact that I was my mom's only son, and my mom was my dad's wife.

I didn't know _all _of their names, but I did know a few, such as Theseus, Neleus (evil little kid that one), and Belus, he was Egyptian, but he went to Camp every so often to train and hone his skills. I only knew those ones because I had seen them around Poseidon's underwater palace every so often.

Theseus was nice, and he reminded me of myself, we even looked pretty much the same, the only difference between us was our eyes, mine were sea-green while his were a deep ocean blue. He was a great leader, and I was sure that if it wasn't for Heracles, he would be the leader of Camp.

Neleus, well that kid was a mischievous little freak. He had a twin, I think, but I don't know what happened to him, and Neleus never talks about him. Not that I asked, but I figured it was a sore subject for him. He didn't look anything like me, for which I was glad, this may sound mean, but I didn't want anybody to know I was related to him. He had dirty blonde hair, which was weird, and piggish brown eyes, I didn't understand how he could be a son of Poseidon, but he was.

Belus had the natural dark skin and black hair that all Egyptians had, but his eyes were a surprising blue-gray, sort of like the ocean on a cloudy day. Like Theseus he seemed to be a good leader, but he was to cocky and arrogant sometimes, which is the only thing about him that annoyed me.

Anyways, I slowly looked around Camp from the top of the hill, trying not to show how much the place disgusted me, but judging by what Artemis said next, I wasn't.

"Get that look off of your face." she commanded, and I rolled my eyes before looking over at her. Her head was held high, and her nose was wrinkled disdainfully while her lips were pulled down into a frown. She had the same look as me.

"You have the same look as me!" I exclaimed, voicing my thoughts with energy.

"Yes, but I am an Olympian, I have every right to feel better than these mortals, you, minor God, do not." she looked over at me with a smirk, and I glared.

"When I get my powers back," I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. "You are getting you eyes taken away for a whole month." Artemis snorted, and dropped the bundle of fur in her hand, to the ground. "You know, I think I'm going to name her Butt-head." I said, as I stared down at the wolf that was nipping at my feet.

I could feel Artemis' stare, but didn't comment on it. "I mean, she certainly has a Butt-head, and then when I get mad at her, I don't even have to insult her, I can just say 'You're so stupid, Butt-Head!'. You know?"

"If you said 'stupid' that would be insulting her." Artemis sounded defeated, and I got the feeling that she was giving up on me and the wolf- I mean Butt-Head, getting along.

"Right right, um," I put my hand to my chin as I thought, and met the wolf's gold eyes. "How 'bout, 'go sit in your corner, Butt-Head'?" I asked, and looked over at her. "That way I'm getting rid of her, _and _insulting her. Pretty smart, right?" I waggled my eyebrows at her, and winked.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from me, but I swear that her cheeks were tinted red. "Let's go visit Chiron, shall we?" she asked, completely changing the subject. I blinked, feeling almost disoriented for a second, before shrugging and following her down the hill.

"Sure, I guess." I said, and fixed my pack so it rested on my shoulder easier. Camp hadn't changed from the last time I had been there, the Big House was still a small marble building, taller rather than longer, but that was because it wasn't dedicated to any God in particular, and if it out staged any of the temples Chiron would probably be smited.

It was pure white, but then again almost every building was then, and- was that a spear sticking out of the top? Gods this whole normal senses thing was getting annoying. No, it wasn't a spear, but what the Hades was it?

"Hey, what's that thing up there?" I asked, and pointed to the thing sticking out of the top. Artemis glanced up, and smiled slightly, obviously happy that it was there.

"Oh, that's one of Hephaestus' inventions, it's suppose to protect the Camp, but it draws more monsters here instead. I personally think it's one of Hephaestus' best inventions." her voice was just a little to cheery.

"Oh, fun." normally I probably would have been happy about that too, but I was living here now, and I had to deal with those stupid monsters too. Not that it would be that hard considering the things I had already beaten, but monsters would still be annoying.

"Lady Artemis?" a new voice said, and I looked up to see a half-man half-horse trotting towards us. I smiled when I saw it was Chiron, he was nice, and had even managed to teach me a few things. But he was still young, and that showed on his handsome features.

A kind smile was on his face, and it made his dark brown eyes twinkle. His wavy brown hair was pushed back, just as short as ever, and his ever present bow was on his back. Now, I'm a God, but I honestly don't understand how a centaur was made, I mean a horse and a human? I'm pretty sure the human would get crushed in that whole set up.

Anyways, an orange cape was wrapped around Chiron's neck, and hung to just above his horse half. In his hand he held a Celestial Bronze sword, and a dagger that was way to small for him.

"Hello, Chiron." Artemis said, her voice neither cold nor warm, just neutral. "You remember Lord Perseus, correct?" she asked, and gestured at me with a small frown.

Chiron's kind eyes transferred to me, and he smiled. "Of course." he said, and bowed his head to me. "It is nice to see you again, my Lord." I nodded at him, and before looking around camp again, I wanted to find some of my siblings- hopefully Theseus or Belus.

"Yes well, there's been a few problems, and Percy has decided to stay here for a while. I'm sure he will decide to inform you of the excruciating circumstances later, but now I must go- my father has a quest that I must get done as fast as possible." I glanced at Artemis as she said this, and felt my stomach twist again. I should have been going on that hunt with her, I shouldn't have been stuck here at Camp like I was.

My eyes met Artemis', and you can trust me when I say I was completely surprised when I felt her warm arms wrap tightly around my neck. I froze for a second, before quickly getting over my shock, and wrapping one of my arms around her back. I buried my face in her hair, and breathed in deeply of her familiar scent.

Artemis had only hugged me a few times in the time that I had known her, but her hugs were always welcomed, because she was just so warm and soft. And she smelt _amazing_, sort of like pine trees and crisp night air.

"I'm gonna miss you." she whispered softly in my ear, and I nodded roughly. For some reason it felt like we were saying good-bye, for good.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too. Now who am I going to go to, to get my butt kicked?" I felt her smile against my cheek, and couldn't help but copy it.

"I'm going to get that trident." she whispered, her voice grim and determined. "I don't care how long it takes me, I will destroy every single thing that gets in my way, and I _will _get it, you'll have your powers back. No matter what." it wasn't just a promise, it was a vow, and I could tell by the strength of her arms that she would do as she promised.

"Thanks, Arty." my voice was thick with emotion, and I blinked repeatedly to stop the tears from falling. It hurt to know that I wouldn't see her every day- to know that we wouldn't be able to be Artemis and Perseus, the unstoppable Hunters of Olympus, for Zeus knows how long.

She pulled back then, and we smiled at each other, before she disappeared in a soft silver light, leaving me alone with only Chiron for company.

"Everything will be alright, my Lord. You are a God after all, what problems can't you fix by yourself?" I snorted, and ran a hand through my hair tiredly, before shaking my head, and rolling my eyes.

"I may be a God, but I'm no Olympian, and I'm not exactly sure I can fix all of the stuff that's going on right now. Especially with how weak I am." _weak_, I felt like snorting, 'weak' didn't even begin to describe what I was.

"Perhaps you would like to share it with me? I cannot judge you, and it should be easier for you to tell me your problems." sometimes I forgot how wise Chiron was for his age, but I still shook my head.

"Nah, it's not really the whole not talking about it thing that's bugging me, it's the fact that I can't do anything _about _it. I'm a God, I'm not use to being weak and helpless." out of the corner of my eye I saw Chiron nod, but he didn't comment on that. Instead he opted to change the subject.

"Where do you want to stay?" he asked, and looked behind me at the Poseidon cabin. "In your father's cabin or in the big house?" he finished, and I followed his gaze to the white marble building that had pearls and diamonds and coral implanted into it. It sounded like a weird combination, but it honestly made the cabin look pretty dang good.

"I'll stay in my father's cabin, with my other siblings, I'm sure he won't mind." Chiron nodded again, and I glanced over at him. "Where is my brother, Theseus, I must talk to him about a few things." Chiron's eyes washed over the camp in thought, before they settled on the archery range, and he nodded to himself.

"In the archery range, the Poseidon cabin has archery for the last half of the day." I tried not to smile deviously, but I must have failed as Chiron chuckled quietly. My dad's other children weren't very good at archery, and the last time Theseus had come to my dad's palace I had totally kicked his butt in it.

"Oh, I bet that's fun for them, huh?"

"I doubt it's fun for anybody." Chiron said seriously, and I snorted. He was probably right, too. "Perhaps you could teach them something, my Lord?" he asked more than stated, and I nodded thoughtfully. My siblings were better with swords, since they weren't really built for archery, but I would try and teach them the best I could.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. Have you seen them with a bow? They're horrible, it's a wonder that I can use a bow so well, yet they can't." Chiron hummed in agreement, and smiled at me again.

"Yes, I've heard that you can even give Lady Artemis a run for her money." I laughed at that, and found myself looking down at Butt-Head, the only thing I had left of Artemis for the time being.

"I'm not that good-I never said that aloud, by the way-, but we do go hunting together a lot. I've learned a lot from her in the past year, a lot more then I could have learned from my father, that's for sure."

"Yes I'm sure that's true, I've heard that Lord Poseidon is not the best at archery, no offense to him of course." he said, glancing up at the sky nervously. I smirked slightly, and reached down to gently pick up the soft and warm wolf. It licked my face, before securely settling into my arms, and nuzzling into my neck.

"No, he really isn't, but he tries and that's good enough."

"You and your father are close." it was more of a statement rather than a question, but I nodded anyways, and glanced fondly down at the wolf. I don't know why I was smiling at Butt-Head, but for some reason I just couldn't resist.

"Yup, closer than most would think we are." I said honestly, and scratched the wolf's head, right in between her ears. She did her weird little purring thing, and licked my neck softly, before biting it, and sending pain sky rocketing through my body.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, and threw Butt-Head onto the ground, making her whimper slightly, before hopping right back up, and biting my toes instead. "What the Hades, you stupid little wolf? What is up with you and those ugly little fangs of yours?" I asked her incredulously, and rubbed my neck while I glared at the demon.

"Is that a habit of hers?" Chiron asked with a huge smile on his face, and I snorted sarcastically.

"Habit? It's a freaking addiction, I swear to Artemis that this thing hates me. Gods that thing bites me every chance it gets, but you know who she doesn't bite?" I asked, and looked up at Chiron. "Artemis!" I exclaimed, not giving him a chance to answer.

Chiron laughed, and shuffled slightly. "I'm sure she doesn't. What, exactly, is her name?" he asked, and looked down at the gray bundle of fur that was still nipping at my feet.

"Butt-Head." I said honestly, and Chiron's head shot up so fast that I heard a crack. The wolf glanced up at me, and 'ruffed' before attacking my feet again.

"Really?"

"I don't know, I wanna name it that just because it's such a little jerk, but I'm sure I'll think of something else. But in the mean time you can call her Butt-Head."

Chiron nodded, and stared down at the dog with sparkling brown eyes. "Oh come on, she can't be that bad!" he said, and I glared down at the wolf as it looked up at me with sparkling golden eyes. I swear they shone with a smug light.

"Whatever, if you like her so much she can stay with you. She's lucky that she was a gift from Artemis, or else I would have sent her furry little butt straight down to Hades." okay, so maybe I wouldn't have killed her, but you get the point. "Anyways, I'm gonna go drop my stuff off, and then I gotta teach some archery, I'll talk to you about the immediate threat after dinner, I'm sure you'll find it very...threatening." I wrinkled my nose, before shouldering my pack once more, and flipping my hair to the side.

"Very well, my Lord." Chiron bowed slightly to me, before turning and cantering to the Big House. I didn't bother to watch him go, seeing as that would be extremely weird considering Chiron's, you know, a centaur, and is like half horse...

No, Percy, just no.

I shook my head, and began my walk to the long and low building that was my father's cabin.

**So...yeah.**

** It sucks, I know, but I wrote this like a year ago or something (it's the real chapter six), and it was just to horrible for me to post. Honestly, it still is, I feel bad for giving you guys this horrible butt wipe of a chapter. It's a filler (yeah another one), but I am trying really hard to write this story, and a real chapter should be out within the next week.**

** Please, don't comment on how much it sucks, I already feel bad about posting it, but do feel free to add in some of the Ancient Greek heroes, I have the sons of Poseidon covered but you guys can give me your OC's, and they'll probably be mentioned at some point. **

** If you do give me one, try to keep their name old timey, you know Greek or Roman? And just give me their appearance, try not to use a bunch of Olympian kids, I want ones that are from the Minor Gods too, I need Percy to develop a good connection with them. **

** Make sure you don't forget their Olympian parent! **

** Yours in Awesomeness,**

** The Produca**


	8. I get a Godly Headache

It wasn't too hard to find the Arena, it was sort of big, and I didn't need my super-human hearing to hear the yelling and screaming from inside of it. Something had obviously happened in there, and I rushed to find out what.

When I stepped in, I saw a row of blonde-haired gray eyed kids standing across from three people that looked suspiciously like my brothers. Neither side seemed very happy, which wasn't good, because Athena's kids were masters at revenge and my brothers could destroy the whole camp. I wasn't quiet sure who had paired them up for training, but I knew that they were an idiot.

"It's not my fault that Akakius stepped in front of my arrow!" Neleus yelled, his brown eyes flashing angrily, and I raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't step in front of it, you turned and shot it at her!" one of the blonde-haired kids snapped back, and that same kid stepped forward so he was measuring up to Neleus, which was sort of funny because Neleus was really short.

"Do you honestly think that he could have hit her? We're sons of Poseidon, not Apollo." Theseus said, his voice calm, although I could hear the anger underneath it, Athena and Poseidon didn't get along since Athena one the patronship of Athens, and that rivalry also fell on their children.

"You hit her, and now our best fighter is out for a week!" the blonde boy growled, and I slowly began to walk forward to defuse the situation.

"What are we going to do for capture the flag? She's our best strategist. You did this on purpose!" another Athenian child said, and I smacked myself in the face. For being brain children, they didn't really use theirs much.

"Why the Hades would I care about one little Athenian child?" Neleus asked, and I frowned_. _"It's not like any of you can take me on."

He was setting himself up to get a good, old-fashioned, butt whooping.

"Oh really, would you like to wager on that?" the kid in front of Neleus asked as he drew his sword.

"I would, but I don't feel like wasting my precious time on the likes of you." Neleus said, and looked up at the boy with an arrogant smirk.

"Neleus!" Theseus snapped, and the blonde looked over at Theseus with a smirk.

"No, it's okay Theseus, it really is. I don't want to fight a snot nosed, good for nothing, five-foot, sea spawn anyways." the blonde said, his gray eyes lighting up cockily as he looked back at Neleus.

"Why you!" Neleus growled, and almost tackled the child of Athena to the ground, I was thankful that Theseus had such great reflexes.

"What's going on here?" I asked, deciding that it was the perfect time to step in.

All ten heads snapped to me, and three sets of eyes widened to the size of a discus. "Perseus?" Belus questioned, his blue-gray eyes seeming surprised, which was more emotion then I usually saw out of him.

"In the very flesh." I said, and walked forward so I was next to my brothers. "What have you done now, Neleus?" I asked, and stared down at the blonde children in front of me.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, still struggling against Theseus, and Belus sighed.

"He shot this girl named Akakius in the knee, don't ask how, but he did." Belus explained, for once not having the cocky bravado that he was known for.

"Is that so?" I looked over at Neleus with a glare, and he stared at me for a second, before cringing back.

"The information that you have received may or may not be correct." Neleus said, his voice going soft, as if he was afraid that I would smite him or something.

I stared at him for a second, before sighing, and looking back at the children of my father's rival. "I'm sorry for my brother's actions, but they have absolutely no ability to hit a target, much less a knee, so I'll thank you kindly to back off." I wasn't terribly mad yet, but Athena and her children annoyed me, so it probably wouldn't take long for my anger to grow.

"Why would we listen to you?" a random child asked, but cringed when my eyes settled on them.

"Because I have the ability to take away all your senses, and I wouldn't have a problem doing it." I said, and his eyes widened.

I couldn't do that anymore, but they didn't need to know that.

"Who are you?" a different one asked, but I was looking at the one that was still dangerously close to Neleus with a sword in his hand.

"He's Perseus, the God of Tracking." the tall boy said, and I gave him a kind smile. I had to remember that I wasn't here to flip at the people I didn't like, I had to unite every child from every God.

"That I am." I agreed, and his eyes lightened slightly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"You'll find that out later, but I'm here to show my brothers how to shoot a bow, if you'll please excuse us." I said, and turned to walk over to the archery fields.

"Back off guys, it's not smart to take on a God like him." the same boy said, and I smiled as I walked over to the fields.

I had at least had the foresight to bring my bow with me, that boy knew who I was, and if he noticed that I was using a normal bow, there was no doubt in my mind that he would figure out my power-or lack thereof.

"Alright guys, grab your bow, and let's get started." I said, and pulled my bow off of my shoulder.

"Yes, Percy." they all said with a sigh, and I smiled slightly as I knocked two arrows.

After a lot of yelling, screaming, and shouts of pain, Theseus was able to hit the target, and Belus came awfully close. It was surprising what getting taught from a God could do for them, my brothers specialized in swords and other close-combat weapons but I felt as though they would be using a bow like a child of Apollo in no time.

Anyways, after archery, they had sword fighting with a few kids from the Hermes cabin, mostly the unclaimed ones. There was one that was particularly good with a sword, his name was Peleus (at least that's what Theseus told me), and he was demolishing all the other Hermes kids like he ate them for breakfast.

Peleus was dressed all in black, which I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that it was a really hot day. He had a black tunic on with a cloak around his shoulders that was a shade lighter then his tunic, and an onyx amulet held his clock on his shoulders. I couldn't make out what was on it from where I stood, but there was something on there that looked like a scythe, or maybe I was just imagining it. Peleus wore a hood, too, which covered most of his face, except for the bottom half, and I could just barely make out curly black hair, and his skin held only a light tan, which was surprising since half-bloods spent a lot of time in the sun.

Peleus stopped fighting suddenly, and his eyes settled on me, well I think they did at least. I couldn't be to sure since a hood was covering his face, and he frowned deeply. There was something about him that made me feel...unsettled and weird.

"Hey Percy! Come fight with us for a while." Theseus said, and I glanced at him for a second, before looking back over at Peleus, who was still staring at me. I wasn't sure if I just didn't like him, or if I was scared of him.

"Alright." I said, and pulled my eyes away from Peleus, forcing myself to smile when my eyes met Theseus' blue ones. "Just don't whine to dad when I kick your butts."

"As if you could." Belus snorted with an eye roll, and I smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, and he looked away from his sword to stare at me instead, his eyes, gray at the moment, were intense, but he smiled slightly.

"Of course it is, brother dear, that's the only way you can fight us, isn't it?" Belus' eyes were twinkling mischievously, and I pulled Riptide from my belt in preparation.

"Alright, you three against me, I think that's more then fair."

We fought until Dinner, I won, but it was surprisingly fun, Artemis and I hadn't had a good old scrimmage for a while now, and I hadn't realized how much I had missed fighting for fun. There was no stress involved with it, and I had managed to forget all my problems for an hour.

When we stepped into the dining hall (1), everybody immediately stopped talking, and turned to stare at us. I guessed that, that Athena boy had told them who I was, and everybody was now awe-struck. That might have been my ego getting to me, I was _hoping _that they were awe-struck, but it was impossible for me to actually know.

I forced myself to ignore them, and followed my brothers to the Poseidon table, where I hesitantly sat down. I knew that my father wouldn't smite me, but that didn't stop me from being weary, this was another God's territory, it wasn't my place to be here.

I didn't have to eat as a God, Nectar and Ambrosia sustained me, but I was hungry now, a feeling that I had never felt before. I scowled, but watched as the nymphs brought in some delicious looking food, I didn't have my amazing nose, but the delicious scent filled my nose immediately. I doubted that it would taste as good as Ambrosia, but it was impossible to be sure since I had never had it before.

The nymphs set our plates down in front of us, and my brothers immediately dug in. I watched them for a second, before hesitantly reached down to pick up a piece of meat, it looked to be sheep. I carefully put it in my mouth, and smiled when my taste buds were assaulted by one of the tastiest things I had ever had.

"Campers!" Chiron yelled suddenly, and I looked up at him, he was sitting at the head table with a few nymphs. "We have a very special guest here today, although I'm afraid that he brings devastating news from Olympus." Chiron's kind brown eyes met mine, and I slowly stood up. "Perseus, why don't you tell us of the coming danger."

"Um, well," I said nervously, and looked around at all the campers. "Artemis and I met a... Gigantes. This Giant was apparently made by the Earth Mother, Gaia, to kill my father, Poseidon, and take his place in the world as Lord of the Oceans. As far as Artemis and I can tell, there was a Giant made for each and every Olympian."

"So why are you telling us?" some Apollo boy asked, and I looked over at him. "The Olympians will take care of it." there was several murmurs of agreement, and I frowned.

"But this time, I believe that they _can't_ take care of it. I have a feeling that the Gods will need _your _help, these Giants are powerful, Polybotes, my father's enemy, froze my limbs. I couldn't move for almost a minute, and the power he holds is so great that I'm not even sure if my father will be able to take him." so maybe some of this wasn't true, but I needed them to take this seriously.

Yells broke out again, each table began to fight with each other, and I sighed with a smack to my face. This was getting seriously annoying, and it was weird how much they were like their parents.

My brothers, at least, were relatively quiet, they were talking amongst themselves, but they weren't yelling or fighting, for which I was thankful.

"Giants?" Belus wondered, his gray eyes turning confused, and Theseus ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"More powerful then Father?" Theseus wondered, his deep, ocean blue eyes were confused, I didn't blame him for that, when you saw the destruction that Poseidon could cause, you wondered how _he _wasn't the King of Olympus.

"Ah, don't worry about this guys! We can take these stupid giants!" Neleus said, being his normal self, and I rolled my eyes with a small smile.

Neleus was insanely annoying most of the time, but I knew that, that was the attitude we needed to defeat the Giants.

"Quiet!" Chiron yelled suddenly, and everybody immediately quieted down, all tables going quiet except for a few small murmurs. "Let's talk about this like rational people!" Chiron seemed weirdly angry, but I guess that I didn't blame him. "You are all panicking... man up! You're the children of Gods! Start acting like it!"

I almost snickered, almost, but then I realized that I was in the same boat as them, and I didn't.

"Perseus, you have fought a Giant before, and you said that your limbs froze, how were you able to escape your paralysis?" a blonde haired girl sitting at the Athena table asked, and since her knee was all bandaged up, I figured that she was Akakius.

"I thought about..." I hesitated, I didn't want to say that I had been thinking about Artemis. "I thought about my friend, I wanted her to get away, and warn Lord Zeus of the coming danger."

It was pretty obvious as to who my 'friend' was, I had told them that I was with Artemis, and I could see by the way that Akakius' steely eyes were glinting that she knew exactly who it was.

"But if a God's limbs froze, how are we expected to do anything?" a child at the Hermes table asked, and we all looked over at him. "We'd never be able to escape!"

"Not if we were by ourselves." Akakius said, and all heads turned to me. "But if we were with somebody, a God, perhaps, they would be able to distract the Giant."

I stared at her for a second, not quiet getting what she was saying, before bursting into laughter when I suddenly got it. They wanted to fight with Gods?

_They _wanted to fight with Gods?

They wanted to _fight _with Gods?

They wanted to fight with _Gods_?

I couldn't help it, perhaps I had already known that we would have to fight with them, but it was really funny coming from their mouths. It was just so outrageous. Demigods could never fight with Gods, we had to return to our immortal form to truly fight, they couldn't even set their eyes upon us.

I could feel everybody's stare on me, and I slowly forced myself to stop laughing. Okay, so maybe I was laughing a little bit to much, but that didn't mean they had to glare at me like they were.

**-A-**

Artemis hated hunting by herself, she had gotten so use to having Percy by her side that she got lonely now, so perhaps it was a good thing that Percy had lost his powers, she could return to her roots. Although, Artemis had gotten so use to Percy's mental map, that it was now agonizingly hard to have to truly hunt, she had to find the scent, then she had to follow the scent, and finally, she had to kill the beast that she was hunting, all by herself.

Artemis felt as though she was a child learning how to ride a bike for the first time.

The things that Artemis was hunting weren't even _beasts_, which made it even harder, because she couldn't be caught by them. If she was, Artemis knew that she wouldn't get away until somebody came to save her, and without Percy's tracking skills, she knew that she wouldn't be found until the war was over and all the Giants were defeated.

Okay, so maybe she depended on Percy a little bit to much. Artemis had found that having a best friend, a friend at all, really, had really helped her. She had somebody to talk to, somebody to hunt with, somebody to make her laugh...

The list goes on.

So now, without him by her side, Artemis felt heartbreakingly lonely. She had visited Zoë a few times, only to give her missions to get her familiarized with hunting, but Zoë still wasn't good enough to accompany her on things like this.

Artemis was forced to shake those thoughts from her head as she caught a particularly disgusting scent, it smelt like war, and it made her nose burn. She had smelt something similar on Ares, but not even he was this... smelly.

Artemis glanced at the forest around her, before breathing in deeply of the scent, and beginning to run. She didn't have to run far, which was surprising, she felt the air shift when she entered the same force-field type thing that she and Percy had went into that one time with Polybotes, and immediately slowed down, and made her steps quieter. Artemis could hear the roaring of monsters, and the smell was so strong now that her eyes burned.

Artemis was forced to look upon one of the most gruesome and blood-curdling things she had ever seen when she hid behind the lone tree in the clearing. The Giant sitting on a daize, high above everybody else, was somebody that Artemis hoped she never had to lay eyes upon again

His hair was white, the color of Death, and it was stained red with the blood of innocents, bones littered his dread-locks, not only that but human hands not yet composed and eyeballs hung from the end of his greasy locks. His face was red, and his upper-half was covered in Celestial Bronze armor, that, like his hair, was stained with blood. The Giants lower half was some kind of lizard, Artemis' brain wasn't able to bring up the kind, but it was completely black, and as far as Artemis could tell, it was the only thing not covered in blood.

In his hand, the Giant held a long sword, which instilled fear in Artemis' heart upon looking at it. It dripped with blood, and there was an aura about it that fluctuated with different shades of red. The hilt was made of bone, the sword came out of a skull, and Artemis could see the beginning of some kind of human bone, probably a femur. The bone was held in the Giants humongous hand, and Artemis felt disgust rise in her chest. Ares was horrible, but this Giant was... something else.

The Giants face turned to her hiding place suddenly, and a demeaning smirk pulled his lips up. His eyes, Artemis noticed, were filled with the souls of those he had killed, she could see their deaths replaying over and over again, she could hear their screams for help that never came, and she could feel their despair and fear as that horrendous sword was pushed through their chest.

Before Artemis even knew what she was doing, she was running, she had to get away from that monster.

Behind her, Artemis heard a laugh that could only be described as evil, and she felt herself shiver. "Yes, Little Goddess, run. Warn your brethren of their doom." the Giants voice was deep, and it brought with it the sounds of war.

Artemis didn't stop running until she reached the safety of Olympus and her father.

**Hey, y'all!**

** This probably isn't as long as you would like it to be, but I did get to introduce an OC from ACOOLGUY! I, personally, really liked him, and y'all will find out more about him later. **

** I never asked you guys this so-o-o-o:**

** What were your thoughts on the Mark of Athena?**

** I, personally, thought that it could have been better, I liked Annabeth and Percy's parts, but the rest was boring to me. I felt like it was all sort of rushed, but that's probably only me.**

** Also, the Stanley Cup playoffs start on Tuesday! Let's go Sharks, Nemo is on fire man! Who are you guys cheering for (if anybody)? **

** Anyways, loved it, hated it, your choice, just tell me in a review! **

** Yours in Awesomeness,**

** TheProduca**


	9. I Play CTF

**-P-**

Percy stared into the stormy gray eyes of the Athena girl in front of him, unable to pull his eyes away from the stormy orbs. He had to admit that Akakius had a killer glare, it was almost worse then Artemis', but he was becoming immune to it very quickly.

"There's no way in Hades you're going to beat me." Akakius growled, pushing on her Celestial Bronze sword, forcing Riptide closer to Percy's chest.

Normally, Percy wouldn't have even been troubled by the girl, he would have flicked her away from him like a fly, and walked forward to get the flag that was only a few feet away. Sadly, Percy had the strength of a normal demigod, and Akakius was abnormally strong. She didn't seem to care about the fact that he was a God either, she seemed to be absolutely hell-bent on beating him, nor did she seem to notice that she hadn't challenged him, it was Percy that had attacked first, which would be a grave mistake later on.

"I'm a God." Percy boasted anyways, not really caring that he wasn't at the moment. "You have no chance."

"And yet I'm matching your every move." Akakius snapped, her eyes flashing, and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going easy on you." Percy insisted, and Akakius' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I never asked you to, fight like the God you are, or leave now. I don't want to waste my time on somebody who thinks they're too good." Akakius said, and Percy looked away from her for a second his eyes going to the trees.

Percy caught the gleam of a Celestial Bronze sword, and his eyes settled on the cloaked figure of Peleus. Peleus' hood was pushed back on his head, it wasn't all the way off, but Percy could see his eyes now, they were either a really dark brown or flat-out black, and they were peaceful, holding a certain kind of knowledge that Percy had seen in someone or something else before. Peleus brought one pale, slim finger to his lips, and winked.

Percy forced down the smirk that wanted to flick his lips upwards, and looked back down at Akakius, who was glaring up at him. "Alright, I'll-" Percy began just as Akakius flicked her wrist, and disarmed him, sending Percy's sword flying. "How the Hades?" Percy wondered, and stared at his sword, which was stuck in the ground a few feet away.

"Don't underestimate me." Akakius snapped, and then raised her sword for what would be the technical 'killing blow'.

Percy looked back at Peleus who's fingers were just inches away from grabbing the flag, and then down at Akakius, who was just beginning to slash at him. Percy caught her wrist, and put pressure on that place where the bone separated. She gasped in pain, and released her sword. Percy easily caught the handle, and raised it to her throat.

Peleus was just beginning to pull the flag from it's pole, when a white blue came rushing through the trees, and apparently decked him straight in the face. Percy felt his mouth drop open at that, and he stared with wide eyes as a small girl punched Peleus once... twice... three times. Akakius took the chance when she saw it, and punched Percy in the jaw. The punch happened to be so hard that Percy heard a crack, and was forced to drop the sword straight into Akakius' hands, who held it to his own neck, a smirk playing at her lips.

The girl had Peleus tied to a tree now, Percy didn't know how she had been that fast, but she was, and she was now advancing on him. The girl was what almost everybody Half-Blood seemed to be, tan and fit, she was average height with a pair of the deepest blue eyes Percy had ever seen. Her hair was long and black, reaching to her shoulder blades, and Percy mentally groaned.

He felt as though he was in the presence of _two _Artemises.

"Oh Gods," he breathed, and stared down at Akakius, who's smug smile was nearly tearing her face in half.

Thankfully, nothing happened to Percy, a blonde haired boy came running across the line, holding a shimmering green flag, which changed to a bright gold the second he crossed the line. The smile on the boy's face was huge, and Percy watched as everybody dropped their weapons and ran to him, except for Akakius, who was still staring up at Percy.

"I thought you said you were going easy on me." Akakius said, and Percy looked away from her with a sigh.

"I was, but then I got distracted, who was that girl?" Percy asked, and relaxed slightly when Akakius let her sword drop to her side.

"Callidora, daughter of Apollo, I can't believe you thought I would be stupid enough to only have one guard here. You're a _God_, and we figured that you would be the one to come from the front." Akakius seemed so proud of herself, she was happy that she had beaten a God, and I guess I couldn't blame her.

"You Athenians and you're hubris." Percy said softly, and Akakius rolled her twinkling gray eyes.

"It's not hubris if I really am better then a God." she said smugly, before skipping off to congratulate whoever had gotten the flag.

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed, but walked over to Peleus, who was still tied to the tree. "Hey, man." Percy said as he knelt in front of Peleus.

"Hi." Peleus said, his voice making Percy feel weirdly happy with his life. "I'm sorry, I should have seen her coming."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Percy said, and began to untie his hands. "How's your face?"

"Um, good, but I feel like I got hit by a rock. Jeez, Callidora can punch." Peleus said, and Percy felt himself smile. "That girl is a demon, I'm tellin' ya."

"Yeah, it looked like she hit you pretty hard. Are you sure you're okay?" Percy stared at Peleus, who was gently rubbing his face now that his hands were freed.

"Yeah, some nectar and ambrosia will clear this right up." Peleus shrugged, and stood up. The boy turned to Percy, and stared at him intently. "You're really weird."

"Oh wow, thanks... I guess." Percy said, frowning, and Peleus rolled his eyes.

"Not like that, you're a God, but I can see when you'll end." Peleus said, trying to explain, and Percy frowned deeply.

Uh, what?

"Uh, what?" Percy wondered, voicing his thoughts.

Peleus frowned, and looked away from Percy, at something behind him, and Percy turned to see what he was staring at. All Percy was able to catch was a glimmer of three people, before whatever they were was gone. "Nothing." Peleus said suddenly, and Percy looked back at him. "I have to go now, my face hurts."

Peleus turned on his heel, and ran off, leaving Percy standing by himself, completely confused.

"So, you still think that these demigods can't fight with you Gods?" Chiron asked, as he clopped up next to Percy, and Percy stared up at him for a second.

"It's going to be a lot different, the Olympians are a lot more powerful then me." _especially at this point in time_, Percy thought, but didn't say. "And you haven't met the Giants."

"Ah, but that, my boy, is where you come in. I believe that you will be the leader this camp needs, if you gain the trust of these demigods, they will heed your warnings." Chiron frowned, and Percy followed his eyes to a boy that I knew all to well. "I fear if they follow the wrong person they will be lead to their deaths."

Of course, the boy Percy and Chiron were staring at was the great Heracles, Zeus's pride and joy, murderer of his own family, bearer of the twelve labors, all of which he had not yet completed. He had the same electric blue eyes as Zeus, his hair was the same jet black, and it was cut short, curling around his head in swirls and curls. He was tan, and his muscles bulged as he flexed to a couple of girls. Personally, Percy found it gross, but they were practically swooning.

Percy hesitated, and looked over at Chiron. He wasn't sure if he should tell Chiron about his lack of powers, it was probably a key thing to know, but Percy was saved from making a decision by Heracles calling the Centaur's name.

"Hey, Chiron!" the boy yelled, his voice practically oosing arrogance and pride.

"Heracles, my boy, what is it you need?" Chiron asked as Heracles jogged up.

"Those Athena kids cheated!" Heracles exclaimed, and I raised an eyebrow, automatically glancing over at Akakius, who had heard him.

She was glaring daggers at him, and her lips had pressed into a thin line. "And what's your proof of that?" Akakius asked as she jogged over, her eyes angry, and her mouth set in a scowl.

"You beat me, duh." the Son of Zeus said, and Percy's jaw hit the ground. Had he really just said that? "Nobody ever beats me," Heracles continued, "Not at anything."

"Oh, no." Chiron whispered so softly that only Percy could hear it, and he could only agree because Akakius tackled Heracles.

For a second, the fight was equal, but then Heracles got his bearings, and threw Akakius off of him. Percy felt weirdly mad at that, despite the fact that Akakius was a daughter of Athena, he had befriended her, and he didn't like seeing his friends get throne around like that.

Before Percy even knew what he was doing, he reached over, and grabbed Heracles by his arm. Strength surged through his veins, and Percy felt, for just a second, like the God he was, and that caused him to drop Heracles with a shout of pain. "Ah!" Percy gasped, and looked down at his hand, which was smoking.

"Come on boys, calm it down." a new, slightly seductive, and calming voice said, and Percy looked over to see a woman that he knew very well.

She was dressed as a fourteen, maybe fifteen, year old Half-Blood, her long, blonde hair hung around her, perfect as ever, and her wide green eyes were twinkling with mirth. Normally, her body was ever-changing, always wanting to be the very spectacle of beauty, but now her face staid the same.

Percy narrowed his eyes at Aphrodite, but didn't say anything to her. "Who are you?" Heracles asked, his eyes wide, and Aphrodite gave him a lazy smile.

"My name is Paris." she said, her eyes twinkling mischievously, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"When did you get here?" Heracles asked, and Aphrodite smirked.

"Oh, a few hours ago." Aphrodite waved her hand around dejectedly, and Percy pulled his eyes away from her to look at Akakius, who was sitting on the ground, holding her knee.

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy asked, and walked forward to kneel in front of her.

"Yeah." she said softly, and looked up at Percy. "I guess my knee wasn't fully healed after all." her lips were flicking up in a smile, and that made Percy relax.

"C'mon, I'll help you back to your cabin."

**-A-**

"_C'mon, I'll help you back to your cabin_."

Artemis slashed her fingers through the iris message in front of her with quiet a bit more anger then she had expected. She had called Percy, wishing to tell him about the Giant that she had met, and had seen the whole thing with that daughter of Athena. The Maiden Goddess wasn't quiet sure how she felt about Akakius and Percy's relationship, but she knew that she wanted to rip Percy's cute head clean off his shoulders.

Percy had ignored Aphrodite and other Goddesses, only to be wooed by a _demigod_? Artemis scowled at the thought, and looked up at the moon above her. Perhaps she was reading to far into this, Percy was making friends, so what? It's not like Artemis owned him or anything...

Although, Artemis felt as though she would be replaced, Percy and her wouldn't be spending time together for a while, and it was easy to be replaced...

_Get that stuff out of your head, Artemis!_ She told herself, feeling her eyes narrow into a glare. _Percy is your friend, nothing more, nothing less, you won't be replaced. Now focus!_

Artemis scowled, but shook her head, as if she was trying to clear the heinous thoughts from her head. Her father was talking about the Giants and other things, but she couldn't make herself focus, she was to worried about losing Percy. It was stupid to worry, though, Percy was immortal, a part of the Godly realm, Akakius would die eventually, and Artemis would have Percy back.

_They just met, _something in her mind whispered_, stop worrying over nothing. _

Yes, the voice was right, Artemis had a hefty task to focus on, and she couldn't let a _boy_ distract her from that task.

"Meeting dismissed." Zeus growled, and Artemis hesitated, before flashing herself to where Zoë was.

Zoë was sitting on a log, a fire in front of her, and a tent behind her. She was chewing on a piece of meat, but the second she felt Artemis' presence, she jumped off her log, and immediately bowed. "M'lady!" Zoë said, surprise sliding into her voice, and Artemis forced herself to smile, she didn't want Zoë to be scared of her.

"Relax, Zoë." Artemis commanded as she walked forward, and the girl slowly did as she was commanded. "Sit down."

Zoë sat down again, and put another piece of meat in her mouth, her charcoal eyes intent on Artemis' face. "Is something bothering you, Lady Artemis?" she asked, and Artemis looked up at her.

"No, no, but I need you to do something for me." Artemis stared intently at the fire in front of her. "I need you to go to the camp, I know you don't want to, Heracles is there, but I believe you can handle it." Artemis tore her eyes away from the fire, and stared at Zoë who wasn't reacting all that much. "You will stay in my temple, and you will train with the Campers. I have a friend there who will be able to teach you the things I can't get to right now."

Artemis was only sending Zoë to camp so she would have a reason to visit, and although she felt bad for sending her first and only Hunter somewhere she didn't want to be, it was something that she felt she had to do.

**Hey y'all!**

** I can't seem to get more then two to three thousand words out of each chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but at least I'm updating, right? **

** Some of you have been asking if this will be a Pertamis. The answer to that, if you didn't get it from Artemis' point of view, is yes. Don't worry, Akakius is only there to make it more... dramatic, nothing will happen between them, probably. **

** To those of you that think Butt-Head will be Lupa, that depends on how far I go with this fic, if I continue on into the actual PJO series, then she will be, but as of right now, I'm not sure.**

** To ACOOLGUY, I'm not to good with writing dark and moody characters, and I realize that I didn't do that well with Peleus this time around, but I promise I'll try and make him better next time. **

** Also, there was another OC introduced, Cordilla, thanks to Sweet Cynthia for her. I hope I did you proud with her character, even though she was barely in it. **

**And thanks to all who reviewed the chapter before last, I didn't look at your reviews until after I posted the last chapter, and I just wanted you all to know who much your reviews were a part of my updating so fast (well, kinda fast). You guys motivated me to right that chapter quickly, so give yourselves a pat on the back if you're happy I updated.**

** Anywho, loved it, hated it, your choice, just tell me in a review!**

** Yours in Awesomeness,**

** TheProduca**


End file.
